


Ever After

by secretcastle



Category: Frozen (2013), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretcastle/pseuds/secretcastle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Eric married his wife three days after he met her.  But after fifteen years of marriage love at first sight was beginning to take a setback to reality.  When the woman he turned down years ago suddenly appears on his shore, he begins to wonder whether he made the right decision in his youth.  An outtake from “The Queen’s Admiral.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Consequences of Marrying a Mermaid

**Author's Note:**

> This is a side story from my Frozen fanfiction “The Queen’s Admiral” written from the point of view of King Eric. While I was developing the plotline for it, this was one of the back stories that came to my mind. It explores the doomed romance between Elsa and Eric and what happened to Eric’s and Ariel’s marriage.  
> This could be a stand-alone story but I recommend that you have at least read until Chapter 5 of the Queen’s Admiral to fully understand the context of this story.

I breathed in the air and let the spray wash over my face.  I closed my eyes and tried to imagine myself on the deck of my old galleon with the smell of fish surrounding me while the wind whipped at my hair and turned it hard with salt.  My hands missed the feel of wooden railings made smooth by the constant sea water and the ropes that burned my skin when I wasn’t careful in making knots to secure the sails to the masts.

I opened my eyes and the dream was gone.  In front of me was the wall that enclosed my kingdom’s shore and I can only take in the sounds of the surf from beyond it.

It was another day.  There was a bridge that needed to be built over the marshlands to get the farm produce to the markets faster.  A pipeline for the water system for the fields collapsed last week and needed repairs.  And there were the ice imports that needed to be sourced from somewhere else after Arendelle went to war against Weselton.   Normally we could do without ice but it was the height of summer and the demand was high.  More so in our own household where Ariel in particular couldn’t go without her ice treats. 

All this meant I would be stuck behind a desk all day studying the plans for the bridge and the pipeline, computing figures on the cost for building and repairs, meeting with those stuffy engineers, and haggling with some Condorian ambassador over ice that I could have gotten from Arendelle for a third of the price.  But worst of all, I had to draw in from the royal funds.  Again.

It was the most excruciating thing I had to do and I decided to put it off until the end of the day.  Carlotta said it was bad luck to draw money at the start of the morning and especially on Mondays.  It meant your cash flow will continuously pour out for the rest of the week.  I don’t really believe her.  It didn’t matter when I drew money out of the royal funds.  They just kept coming out and they barely get replenished at all.  It’s been like that for twelve years.  My financial advisers and I try so hard to keep things afloat but by the end of each year, the public treasury barely breaks even and almost always ends up with a deficit.  

It’s not that we overspend.  In fact, we’ve cut back on a lot of luxuries over the years.  I just about employed every single savings scheme I can think of.  But bad circumstances happen.  Plagues, drought, occasional outbreaks of infighting from the farmers, and even a simple breakdown of that blasted pipeline can have dire consequences.  And that’s what really hits me hard.  Because when we come to a point of desperation my wife’s Daddy almost always ends up bailing us out of debt.

King Triton, ruler of the merpeople, sovereign of Atlantica, and benevolent banker of the bankrupt kingdom of Tastris.  I never had to ask him.  Somehow he knows when we are at a dire strait at the end of each year and valuable caskets of seaweed, pearls and other sea treasures just magically appear overnight on my shores.  Ariel calls them gifts and claims we never need to pay her Daddy back for them—not that we have anything of value to him that we can use to pay him back.  What could you possibly pay someone that already owns the sea?

I kept tallies of it though I never told Ariel.  Each debt I owed to King Triton was a bruise on my ego that I kept well hidden from my wife, from my daughter, from my people.

It wasn’t always this way.  I remember when Tastris was a self-sustaining kingdom, a prosperous kingdom.  Our fishports were the hub of commerce and we distributed our produce from Arendelle to as far as Corona and even beyond.  I journeyed the seas with some of the finest fishermen through winter storms and summer heat.  Our haul could fill the royal coffers that lasted two years and leave more to spare. 

But that was not possible now.  When I married Ariel, I couldn’t continue to make a living out of killing her friends so I had to ban fishing.  Pearl gathering and seaweed farming could have sustained us.  But then two years later when that witch attacked our baby Melody, Ariel insisted on building that wall around our shores for our daughter’s safety.   And that was when our money troubles started. 

It was a long struggle to shift my entire kingdom’s industry to farming.  My people had been fishermen for generations and very few had solid knowledge of tilling the soil.  I myself didn’t know a plow from a rake when I first stepped on a field.  It wasn’t something a king needed to do, but in my case it was.  People didn’t like the change and they needed an example to follow.  So I made that example. I still do.  Twice a week I went out and helped the common peasants in the fields.  But I always hated it.  Every. Single. Time.  The feel of the mushy earth on my fingers and the hours of pulling my muscles on the plow under the hot sun was a chore I endured for twelve years.   My wife and daughter helped.  They would deliver meals and feed the peasants after a long tiring day and they always helped during harvest time.  Thought of their monarchs working alongside them eased things with the peasants.  At least they were content enough not to revolt against me after I took away their livelihoods so that was a small blessing in itself.

“Good morning Daddy!” my eleven-year-old daughter Melody piped in and brought with her a cup of tea.  “Working hard?”  She placed the tea on my desk and I inhaled the calming scent.

“Morning sweetheart.  You always know when to make my day.  Where’s my kiss?”

She came up behind me and kissed me on the cheek.  “I’m heading off to lessons now.  Don’t work too hard.”

“I won’t, I’ll see you and your Mommy tonight, okay?”

She gave me one last hug and skipped away.  It was like she shone a brief light on my dark mood.

It’s all for her.  I just need to keep telling myself that.  It’s all for her.


	2. Apart From Her World

It was half past ten in the evening when I stopped my pen and decided to call it off another day.  I went to the chambers that I shared with my wife and found Ariel fast asleep.  She was always an early sleeper and an equally early riser.  Something about the bedtimes under the sea made her that way and throughout our marriage she kept the habit.  I, on the other hand liked to burn the midnight oil. 

There was a time when I tried to engage her to stay late at nights and talk about our day but she always ended up falling asleep halfway through my stories.  Eventually, I gave up trying.  The same way I gave up involving her in most of the state affairs.

During the early years of our marriage, I tried to get Ariel to join me in the business of ruling.  I set up a desk for her next to mine and tried to have her draft my letters.  I showed her the daily ledgers and taught her how to account for the public funds.  I brought her to meetings with my council advisers and foreign dignitaries.  I took her to official state balls, dinners and sporting events.  However, each one turned into a series of failures.  Her grammar was terrible, her arithmetic knowledge was almost non-existent and her lack of basic court etiquette during official functions almost made us lose a few trading partners.  In addition she was prone to doing the oddest things at the most inopportune moments.   She may have stopped combing her hair with a fork but her ignorance over the most common everyday things led her to commit embarrassing mistakes.

I tried to be as patient as possible.  I understand that most of the basic skills a person of her status would normally possess here on land were completely alien to her.  I hired tutors for her, guided her and encouraged her to learn things in my world.  But in the end I suppose things just got too overwhelming.  The nobility were particularly vicious with her and I knew it pained her as much as I did when people maliciously laughed behind our backs when she committed a faux pas.

Little by little she retreated to the company of the servants and peasants in our kingdom.  Their simple ways made them more accepting of her shortcomings and her natural charm and openness endeared her to them.  Her rapport with the peasants was what made the transition of sea-related industries to farming in the kingdom so much easier so I left her to do just that.

Eventually, she cut off ties with the nobles completely and abandoned the desk next to mine.   I was left to deal with state affairs and anything that needed communication with the upper classes.

It was a harmonious arrangement. Though at times I wished for someone to talk to about what bothered me in state matters.  Grimsby was the closest thing I have but on nights like this I wished it was Ariel who could be there instead of that old beanbag. 

I kissed her cheek softly but decided not to wake her. It was just as well.  I was still wide awake and wanted to expel my brain on something other than work.  I headed off to the library.  Maybe a good book will settle my mind.

My library was vast in its collection of books on practically every subject.  But tonight I wanted something light.  I headed off to a special section where my favorite childhood adventure tales of pirates and sea battles were kept. 

I pulled out an old volume I haven't touched in ages.  As I did, a piece of parchment fell from its pages.  I picked it up expecting it to be just an old loose leaf from the book and was surprised to find it was a letter.  I opened it to reveal a neat feminine script.

Elsa.

I read the letter and I felt myself smile.  I remembered this one.  I received it when I was about 11 years old.  She was 16 then.  It was the reply she sent me after I told her of the adventures I had during my first three-month fishing expedition.  She made a reference to my adventure to a book she read about sailing.  She even made a little joke about it that made me suddenly burst into laughter.  It was still funny even after all these years.

I re-read the letter twice and it brought back memories of the other letters I received from her through the years.  I remembered enjoying them while I was a child.  She was so witty when she wrote.  She always provided comments to my tales that it made me want to write back to her as soon as I can.  She was quite opinionated and I remember arguing with her through letters in just about every subject matter: religion, sciences, politics, history, literature, mathematics.  It was strange how a girl who was locked up in her room for most of her life could write with such versatility. 

It made me suddenly ponder why I rejected her and stopped writing altogether.  It didn’t seem to matter much to me then when I did.  But now that I think about it my reasons were rather petty and childish.

Growing up they say, puts things in perspective.   Becoming King gives you an even wider reach.  When I was in my teens, I went through a phase where I resented everything my father did to me.  I questioned all his decisions, argued against his orders even to the point of negating everything he said just to prove myself right.  One of the sore things between us was the engagement he arranged for me when I was only three years old.  I was at the point that I was reading romances and talking to others about finding true love.  I wanted it too yet here was an engagement I never wanted already in place even before I could learn how to protest.

And so I began to rationalize things.  It didn’t matter if Elsa’s letters were interesting.  She was another instrument of my father’s hold on me.   How could I possibly marry this girl that wasn’t my choice in the first place?  Besides, she admitted she never went out of her rooms.  Maybe she was a cripple? Or had a disease?  Why would I want someone like that to share my life with?

So when the truth came out that she was in fact possessed of ice powers, it gave me the right amount of ammunition against my father.  _“See? You engaged me to an ice witch!”_ I told him.   

I nursed the bitterness with my father but it was Elsa that I struck.   I accused her of being dishonest to me on her true condition.  A month after my father’s death, I sent her the coldest letter in just three lines:

_I am sorry but I cannot imagine spending my life with you.  As the new King of Tastris, I am revoking the arrangement my father made with yours.  I shall not write again._

She never wrote after that again either. 

But now as I held her letter in my hands, I felt a surge of shame and regret that I threw away our friendship over my misplaced anger at my father, whose efforts then I appreciate and understand now that I am in his shoes.

I wonder how Elsa is doing now.  I know she is still unmarried and rules her kingdom with her sister.  I heard rumors that she has an icy heart and that no man can ever win her.   It was just as well that I broke it off with her when I did.  Still, our friendship could have survived if it wasn’t for my own pigheadedness.    But it’s too late now.  Her nation is caught in a war with Weselton.  I prayed that she would survive it.  And maybe then I can at least write to ask for her forgiveness.

Of course, she might just freeze my letter as soon as she finds out it came from me.


	3. The Snow Queen

“Sire!  Several ships arrived at our shores.  They claim to be from Arendelle.  Their Queen is requesting to speak with you!” one of my men informed me urgently.  

I dropped my pen at the mention of “Arendelle” and “Queen.”  Was this some kind of cosmic joke?  Only a week ago I found Elsa’s letter in one of the books in my library.  I’ve been recovering and re-reading her letters since.  I had a bad habit of using her letters as bookmarks when I was a child so most of them were scattered all over my collection of old tomes and adventure tales.  I’ve been taking out a book each night in the hope of finding and collecting them all.  I’ve recovered nine letters so far.  Now she was here, on my shore.  Why?  Was she here to exact revenge for an offense I did over 15 years ago? 

There was only one way to find out.  I bolted out of my study and followed the guard.  In the hall the servants gathered noisily and expressed deep apprehension.  Ariel stood in the middle of the hall.  She appeared to be trying to calm things down. 

“It’s alright.  We don’t know what they want yet, but I assure you if they attack, I’ll contact Daddy right away,” Ariel said.

Her last words stung me.  She didn’t even think of me first.  Didn’t she trust me to defend our own kingdom?  Did she always have to look to her Daddy to solve things?   


I didn’t have time to retort for the servants all looked to me when they realized I was there.  “What shall we do Eric?” Carlotta asked nervously.  “The guards said they have 15 ships and the Snow Queen is with them!”   


“It’s alright, I’ll talk to her,” I said.  “Maybe it’s just a friendly visit.  But just in case, get everyone inside.  Ariel, stay with Melody in her room and don’t come out until I come back.  I don’t want to unnecessarily alarm the villagers just yet.  But be ready with messengers to provide warning at the first instance.”

Everyone dispersed to do my bidding except Ariel who held me close.    


“Grimsby told me she’s the one you were previously engaged to,” she whispered.  “What do you think she wants?”   


“I don’t know,” I replied.  “We didn’t exactly part in good terms.”   


She held me one last time and I kissed her before I left for the shore.  My guards were already stationed with crossbows armed and pointed at what was beyond our wall.   


I gulped a huge breath and peered down.  I expected to see a ghostly pale woman in white given that she had always been locked up in her rooms.  And the rumors I’ve heard over the years describe her as a terrifying snow monster with wild hair and cracked icy skin. 

What I saw instead was a goddess. 

She had platinum white hair tied in a single braid that sparkled with snowflakes and fell down to one of her creamy white shoulders, partly hidden by the sheer fabric of her flowing blue gown.  Her cheeks were rosy and dusted with little freckles that ran across her adorable nose.  Red full lips shaped her beautiful mouth.  But what struck me most were her eyes.  They were the bluest eyes I’ve seen that stared at me so openly with a look of innocent longing.

“Eric! It’s me, Elsa.”   


Her voice.  It was deeper than I’ve imagined.  It was so different from Ariel’s lighter tones but it was a wonder all the same.    


“Uhhhmmm… your majesty,” a soldier that still held his crossbow pointed whispered to me and broke through my thoughts.  “Shall we send them off?”   


“No!” I gasped.  I motioned to them all to stand down.  How could I even think of sending away the heavenly creature before me?    


“Elsa?  Is it really you?” I uttered breathlessly.  I couldn’t believe this was the girl that I wrote to for years.    


She gave a tiny nod of her head.  “I need your help.  We need supplies, medical attention for our wounded, a place to stay for a while.”   


Of course she needed help.  I suddenly remembered the current state of her kingdom.  It was just yesterday that I received word that the Arendelle ships engaged the Weselton forces recently.   No doubt this was the remainder of their little fleet.  My gaze turned briefly to the damaged ships behind hers and I realized this was a limping navy in retreat.   “To escape from Weselton,” I uttered.  I suddenly felt uneasy with this.  Weselton never dared attack us after King Triton sank their invading forces several years ago.  But with the Arendelle navy here they may just strike.  I don’t want to ask Daddy-in-law to interfere for us again.   


But how could I possibly disappoint those lovely eyes?   


“Go around five kilometers east.  There’s a rocky side of the land where you can dock your ships.  I’ll meet you there.”   


“Thank you,” Elsa replied.  She said two words and it brought songs ringing in my head.   


I watched her ships move out and her gaze never left mine until she disappeared from my view.  The moment she did, I ran down the wall and called for my horse and men.  I muttered a quick order to Grimsby to prepare for guests and left him stuttering by the castle gates.   


I never rode so fast in my life that my men had trouble catching up to me.   I reached the rocky cliffs just as they were getting ready to dock.  I felt like a child waiting in anticipation for a Christmas present to open. It was unsettling but thrilling at the same time.   


I watched as she alighted from her ship.  This close I can see her gown seemed to be made of ice but flowed like water.  It clung to her skin and showed curves in all the right places.  A slit on her skirt gave me a peek of her perfect leg as she walked toward me and offered her hand.   


“Eric, it’s good to see you at last,” she said breathlessly.  Her hand was so soft in mine and it was surprisingly warm though a cool breeze seemed to surround her.  She smelled faintly of pine.    


“Elsa,” I gasped her name for a moment before I remembered my manners.  “Welcome to Tastris.”   


“Thank you for accommodating us,” she replied.  I hate to impose on you on such short notice, but as you can see we’re in a desperate situation.   My men are wounded and need shelter and care.  Arendelle is under siege and we have nowhere to go.”   


She related to me what happened to her country.  How the Weselton Armada attacked them four days ago but she kept them from taking Arendelle by building a wall of ice to protect it.  Their ships were now cut off from their own country and they were running for their lives.   


I noticed the bandage on her throat and asked her about it.   


“It’s just a scratch,” she replied.  “We were boarded during the skirmish.  One of the men caught me by the throat but one of my Captains saved my life.”   


I thought:  _What would I give to be that Captain that defended you?_   


I realized I spoke that sentence out loud for she replied to me:  “But you can be the King instead that can help me and my men.” She gave me an enchanting smile that showed her perfectly white teeth.   


“Of course, of course,” I said as I felt my face grew hot.  “And you shall stay as guests of my kingdom for a long as you need.”   


 I called my people to bring in supplies and surgeons to be sent over for the wounded.  I also called for carriages for the Queen and her official entourage to take her to my castle. 

While we waited for my staff to arrive, I watched as she directed her people to bring their wounded ashore.  She was an imposing figure of authority without losing her feminine gentleness.  Occasionally, she stopped to touch the hand of a wounded sailor and to speak a few kind words of encouragement.   There was one particular man that was moaning in pain as he was brought down. 

“We ran out of morphine yesterday,” she quickly explained to me before she came forward to the man and knelt down to his level.  “Hold on, Lieutenant we’ll have medicines soon,” she said to him.  “In the meantime, let me try this.  It might sting for a little bit but it will ease the pain until then.”  She held her hand above his wound and ice crystals formed on her palm to cool the man’s wound. 

“Thank you, your majesty,” the man told her with clear gratitude in his eyes. 

“Rest well, Lieutenant.  Would you like some ice chips to refresh you?”

The soldier nodded.  She created tiny chips of ice on her hand.  She slowly fed the man with them.

I was astonished with the way she used her powers.  She was no monster like the rumors said.  She was an angel with a beautiful gift that she uses to help others. 

She ensured everything was taken care of before she allowed herself to board the open carriage I offered.   We spoke non-stop throughout the journey to the castle.  I was so eager to show her around while she seemed to be interested in everything I said.  She was just like her letters: clever and witty with a dash of good humor. 

The castle servants managed to come up with a quick welcome ceremony.  I can tell they were all wary of the famed Snow Queen.  But Elsa quickly put them all at ease with perfect grace and matching compliments that even Ariel willingly played hostess for once.  Elsa’s companions were equally delightful guests and one particular handsome Arendellian Captain went even further as to coax Melody to come out of her shell.

Dinner was a pleasant affair.  It was so refreshing to have Elsa around.  She talked about literature, music and art that I was just fascinated by her intelligence.   I haven’t enjoyed a good conversation like this in ages.  On the other side of the table, Melody was clearly taken by the good Captain Westergard who told so many stories about his sea adventures.  Even Ariel seemed to be at ease with him despite his bearing and manner of speech that betrayed he grew up from a noble household.

When dessert was brought it, I realized dinner was ending soon.  But I couldn’t bear to let this evening with Elsa end.  I was just thinking of ways to invite her for a longer talk when she leaned close to me and whispered:

 “Eric, I heard you have some beautiful gardens in your castle.  Would you mind very much if you gave me a tour?  Maybe we can talk some more?  We can catch up on old times—just the two of us.”

 “Yes!” I said almost too eagerly before I checked myself.  “I mean I would love to take you on a tour.” 

 _She wants to be alone with me!_ It was the first thing my brain came up with before I admonished myself to not get my hopes up.  I did remember I was the one that offended her.  Maybe she was going to give me a piece of her mind. 

But her intoxicating smile said otherwise.  I couldn’t wait for dinner to end.   



	4. Reconnection

“You put seaweed in Grimsby’s pocket and he walked around smelling like a fish the entire time while conversing with the delegates from my country.”

“I can’t believe you remembered that,” I laughed, fascinated at her amazing recall of this tiny detail among the letters I sent her so many years ago.

“How could I forget?  You had me laughing so hard with that story.” She giggled back slightly, as a flush formed on her cheeks that I found adorable.    “And I finally found an explanation for Kai when he mentioned the Tastris ambassador smelled like the sea.  That’s Kai’s diplomatic way of saying he stinks.  Unfortunately, that comment of his got around at the Arendelle court before I can tell him the truth.  Now poor Grimsby has a reputation for smelling fishy in my kingdom and it’s all your fault.”

I couldn’t help but crack up on that one.  “Well I hope now that your people have had a chance to meet Grimsby, he can salvage his reputation.”

“It’s too late for that Eric.  His title as the ‘Fishy Ambassador’ got stuck in Arendelle.  It’s going to take quite an effort to change people’s perception.”

I leaned in as if to whisper conspiratorially but in truth I just wanted to find an excuse to get nearer to her to inhale her intoxicating scent.  “Well let’s not tell him that, shall we Elsa?”

To my surprise she didn’t pull away and instead gave me a little wink.  “I wouldn’t dream of it,” she said breathlessly.

Oh those eyes and those lips!  I could stare at them all day. 

Is there any other creature more fascinating than Queen Elsa of Arendelle?  We’ve only had one turn among the gardens after dinner but it feels like we’ve been talking for ages.  In this private moment away from my courtiers and her people, I was able to open up more about the little stories we used to tell each other.  It was like no time passed since our last letter.    There was no awkwardness, no hesitation on her part to delve on those old childhood memories and I was only too glad to indulge her.   As an only child I had no siblings I can share my silly antics so I usually wrote about my boyhood pranks to Elsa.  She appreciated a good story and always had a witty comeback to my tales.  Tonight, I was discovering that her humor was even more fascinating to observe in person. 

“I’m so glad we’ve finally had this chance to meet Eric,” she said with sudden seriousness though the smile never left her dimpled cheek. 

“I wish we had met sooner,” I uttered before I remembered it was entirely my fault why we did not.  Memories of some of her last letters came to my mind. Her words showed plainly her pain even though she was trying her best to show me the depth of her concern for me.

_You haven’t replied to my last letter.  Eric, I’m sorry if I kept this from you, I was just scared.  I never want to hurt or frighten you, but if I did, please forgive me…_

_I haven’t heard from you in three months.  I know I’ve hurt you, but please, I don’t want to lose your friendship.  Write me if you can…_

_I’m so sorry about your father.  To have him gone from your life so soon after your mother… I cannot imagine your pain.  My heart goes out to you.  You are in my prayers every night and I hope this letter may comfort you.  You have my support not just as one monarch to another but as your old friend. Write me one line, even just one. I beg you.  Let me know you are alright…_

I did write her back.  I wrote her three lines.  Three horribly cruel lines that made her stop writing altogether.  When Grimsby attempted to get me to sail to Arendelle on my eighteenth birthday to see her and we got shipwrecked on the way, I never even bothered to reassure her with a note to say I was still alive.  I let Grimsby do it for me when he sent that cold official report.  There was no excuse for it. I was horrible to her and the least I can do was to acknowledge it now and provide an apology. 

“Elsa… I… what I wrote before… that letter I sent… I’m sorry…”

I waited for her to chastise me about it but instead she took my hands in her own and stared at me intently.  “Eric, I should be the one to apologize.  I called you my friend but I couldn’t even entrust to you the one essential thing about me that would have impacted both our lives.”

“You’ve already apologized several times in your letters but I was just too stubborn to accept them.”  I stopped and bade her sit on one of the stone benches that lay across the flower-filled garden.  She did and I knelt beside her without losing my hold on her hands.  “What I did was wrong, you were facing very difficult circumstances and I should have understood your secrecy.   I took my anger with my father on you and I regret that.  Forgive me?” 

“There’s nothing more to forgive Eric.  Oh please do get up,” she replied as she lifted me up with her gentle hands.  “It’s all in the past.  We’re here now and I would like us to be… friends.”

Friends?  The word struck me as rather odd for it’s not a word I associate with this goddess before me whose lips were tempting me right now for a taste.   But I kept myself in check and just nodded.

“I’m glad we can talk about this Eric and we can move forward from there,” she paused and her face fell as she let out a troubled sigh.  “I could really use a friend right now.”      

I was worried about this change in her demeanor and I sat down next to her.  She looked just about ready to cry.  I suddenly pictured her falling into my arms and allowing her head on my chest while I stroked her fascinating snow blonde tresses.   However, she stood instead and moved away.  She stared up at the night sky and spoke again without looking at me.

“I don’t know how we are ever going to get back out there and face Weselton again.  You’ve seen my fleet and we won’t stand a chance against a force as big as Weselton’s navy.”

I suddenly remembered her predicament and I was moved with compassion for this dear woman who was on the run for her life against that bully of a nation that was trying to kill her.

“I won’t let those weasels take you.  You’ll be safe here, Elsa, I promise.  As long as you are in my land no one will hurt you.”  I meant it.  I would shelter her in my own castle forever if necessary.   “

She turned to give me a smile but it didn’t quite reach her eyes.  “Thank you Eric, I am grateful for this but I will have to leave here soon.  I need to go back out there and face what’s inevitable again.”                                             

“Go back?” I gasped incredulously.  “You can’t seriously consider going out in the open waters.  It’s dangerous out there.”

"I have no choice, Eric.  Arendelle is under siege!  My wall of ice won’t hold forever. When the Weselton forces break it my country will be lost.  I cannot let that happen.”

“What can I do?” I blurted out as I imagined myself her hero.  She was a damsel in distress.  Certainly, there must be something I can do to make her smile again.

“There is something…” she hesitated slightly and looked away but I boldly lifted her chin with my hand to face me.

“Tell me?” I begged as I pictured her asking me to just kiss her worries away.  She was so close now I only had to move forward a few more inches and…

“Help me win this war.”

“Yes, of course I’ll win you…” I said as I moved even closer to close the gap between us.  However, before I could reach her, a sudden shift in her eyes made me realize what she just said.

“Wait—what…? I mean, did you just say win this war?”

She pulled away and she looked deeply embarrassed.  “Eric, I know you’ve done so much already for us, but I’m asking you… as one friend to another, for help.   A third of my men are still injured.  Half of my ships are limping.  We will need supplies: ammunition, medication, provisions…”

The reality of her words felt a like a cold splash of water in my face.  What she was asking was for Tastris to become an ally in the war against Weselton.  Men, weapons, supplies, ships… they all cost money.  Something I was also in short supply.   Of all the things she could possibly need from me, why did it have to be this?

She must have read the embarrassment plainly in my face for she was immediately reassuring.  “I’m not asking for charity.  Consider it as a loan.  And when this war ends, I promise, we can open up agreements for trade and mutually beneficial opportunities for both our countries.”

A loan?  I suppose if she put it that way, I can always ask King Triton for aid—whoa wait—Ariel! 

What am I doing?  Am I actually considering asking for a loan from my wife’s Daddy so I can please this other woman that just minutes ago made me forget I even had a wife?  That was just horrible!  I’m more honorable than that.

But I can’t let Elsa know either that I couldn’t afford to help her.  I can’t admit that I was reduced to letting my father-in-law bail me out because I couldn’t manage my own finances.  She would never see me as anything but as a weakling and I can never live that down.  As much as I hate this, I can only do one thing in this circumstance: lie diplomatically and hopefully she doesn’t see through it.

“Elsa…” I began hesitantly.  “I would love to help, I do.  I will shelter you here, help your men recover but I… I can’t have Tastris involved in this war.  M-my people… they all have families to think of…”

She nodded sadly.  “I understand Eric.  You’ve done so much for us already.  I appreciate it.”

The way she said it with such resignation twisted a knife in my heart.  After the way I’ve treated her, I couldn’t even extend to her aid in her time of need.  What kind of man was I that I keep hurting this angel?

“Eric, I’m sorry.  I shouldn’t be bringing my problems to you when I’m sure you have enough of your own taking care of your kingdom.  You’ve been a wonderful host and we should be spending this night catching up.  Let’s forget the troubles for now, shall we?  I believe help will come if we have faith.”

I couldn’t think of anything to reply to that.    I was just grateful she decided not to push the issue.  However, I swear to myself I will find a way to help her somehow.

“We have a few days at least,” she continued.  “I want us to get to know each other better.”

_“_ Oh I definitely would like that,” I said out loud before my rational mind reminded me that I was married and the way I  said that line sounded more like a proposition. 

Her cheeks colored slightly but she went on as if she didn’t notice my tone.   “I’m glad, because nothing pleases me more to know that we can be good friends.”

Friends.  She just wants to be friends.  There’s nothing wrong with me having friends.  I’m a king.  It’s my duty to be friends with visiting guests, especially one from another nation.

“Yes, yes certainly, we’re friends Elsa,” I replied awkwardly.

A nearby bark came from behind us and I welcomed Max who leaped over the shrubberies and began yapping at our heels.  I silently thanked my faithful dog for his excellent timing.

“Is this Max?” Elsa asked as she knelt down to pet my old dog. 

“Yes, he’s my same old friend,” I replied.  The English sheepdog sniffed at Elsa before giving her a friendly lick on the cheek.

“Hello Max, it’s great to finally meet you.  I think I know exactly what you want,” she cooed then scratched the underside of his belly in the way that my old pal always loved.  It sent him moaning like a content pup.  That’s when I recalled that I wrote that fact about Max to Elsa when I was about eight.  I was astonished at the depth of her memory.

“He likes you,” I said.  “Do you have any pets?” I remembered Elsa used to lament in her letters she was not allowed any in her youth.  The dangers of having ice powers prevented her from taking in any animal she might accidentally freeze to death.

“No, I still don’t.  But I do have a snowman I created named Olaf.  He’s more like my son than a pet really.”

“A son?  You mean he’s alive?”

“Yes, he’s a living, breathing, talking snowman with a fondness for warm hugs.”

Grimsby told me before that she was able to create living beings out of her powers and over the years I’ve heard of stories that she was capable of creating giant ferocious ice monsters.  I took those stories with a grain of salt but now that Elsa was actually admitting it I was deeply curious just how far her powers went.

“How big exactly is Olaf?” I asked as I tried to picture a nightmarish giant next to her.

He’s really small,” Elsa admitted.  “He’s barely two feet tall but he’s got a heart so big everybody just loves him.  Here, I’ll show you.”

She waved her hand over another nearby stone bench and suddenly a miniature castle made of ice appeared on it.  With another flick of her hand she created a tiny figure of herself that stood on the balcony of castle next to a snowman with an elongated head and stick-thin arms.  I was fascinated by how precise her little creations were that I could tell that the snowman had a carrot for a nose, her dress had distinct crocus patterns and that the walls of the castle had intricate snowflake design patterns.

“Is this what Arendelle castle looks like?” I asked.

“No, that one’s a model of my ice castle up the North Mountain. I built the entire thing on the eve of my coronation.”

Did she just say she created an entire castle in one night?  Grimsby said she had some kind of ice fortress up the mountain when she ran from her coronation but I pictured it as something of a snow-covered rock formation.  This ice castle was anything I even imagined my architects were capable of building.

“I’ve given Olaf a few more brothers over the years,” Elsa continued as she formed larger snow creatures at the base of her castle.  “They’re the ice giants.  They live in my ice castle and they serve as great guards.  We call them the Marshmallows.”

I couldn’t help but chuckle at the name.  “Marshmallows?”

“Olaf named the first one I created because he’s a big old softy who wouldn’t harm anyone unless provoked,” Elsa explained.  “I accidentally created the others whenever I had a cold.”

"A cold?”

Elsa laughed merrily.  “Don’t tell anyone but that’s something of a weird thing for me.  If I get a cold I sneeze out three or four tiny snowmen that would wreak havoc all over the place.”

She waved her hand and several tiny creatures made up of what appeared to be three snowballs each appeared next to her model of Olaf.  She repeated the process until there was a big pile of little snowballs that Olaf was almost covered.

 “Eventually, they grew so many they were becoming a menace.  I didn’t want to destroy them so Olaf and my brother-in-law Kristoff would herd them up to my ice castle until I got better.  Once I had full control of my powers, I mashed together the little critters into one big ice giant.”  She waved again over the pile of tiny snowmen and it disappeared to be replaced by a single larger figure.

 “Wow,” I said.  “That’s really something Elsa.”

 “I’d love to show you my land one day Eric.  I’m sure you would love it.  But tell me more about you.  What have you been up to all these years?” 

 I was more than happy to oblige her.  For the next hour we continued walking about the gardens.  I showed her all the different variety of plants we had growing and I even impressed her with my knowledge of farming techniques—all learned from my weekly exploits in the nearby farms.  She confessed to not knowing much about the soil for Arendelle did not have suitable climate to sustain massive agricultural production.  She did however, possessed a great knowledge of timber, wool and of course ice—all top exports of Arendelle.   I was impressed at her ease in discussing trading routes, the cycles of production and strategies on how to maximize profit. She shared some of the policies she implemented to help boost trade that I never even thought of before.    

 We came to the subject of Arendelle’s sea produce just as we reached the perimeter wall of my castle that once led out to the open sea.  It was here that she paused and seemed to contemplate something while she stared at the structure that blocked out our view to the noisy surf beyond.

 “Eric,” she said tentatively.  “Forgive my curiosity, but I was just wondering.  Your nation’s been known to have such a thriving industry based on the sea and you yourself told me in so many letters you’ve loved being out there on your ship.  Why did you stop?  And why did you build this wall?”

 I knew this would come up eventually, but I wasn’t sure I was ready to explain it all just yet.  “We discovered farming could be a better industry instead and we loved it so much we decided we needed a wall over the sea so we won’t get distracted,” I said with a forced chuckle but I realized from her expression I wasn’t fooling her.

 I looked away and placed my palm on the wall and wished with all my might I could just tear it all down with my bare hands.  This damn wall was the cause of all my miseries.  It’s a constant reminder I was trapped here, tied down to duty and toiling work that never ends and gives little rewards.  

 I felt Elsa’s cool hand on my shoulder and I turned to face her.  The blue of her eyes were like the sea that I missed so much. 

“Take me sailing tomorrow,” she whispered.  “We can take one of my ships.  We can just go off the coast.  We can have a picnic on the boat for lunch and you can teach me how to tie knots and raise the sails and chart a course… all those things you said you would show me once you become a captain of your own boat.”

 She remembered. I spent sheets and sheets of paper telling her every single detail about the first time I boarded a large ship when I was only seven years old.  I did promise her I would take her sailing then and we would have a grand adventure together.

 It was about time I kept at least one promise to her.

 “Alright Elsa, let’s do it tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After almost two years of hiatus, I finally decided to continue this. Apologies for the long wait. I had to focus on writing “The Queen’s Admiral” and the outtake “Her Heart’s Desire” so it took me a while to get back on track with this story.
> 
> I am really overwhelmed by all of you readers who have stuck by and gave me lots of encouragement on those two other stories. I realized I can’t leave this story behind when you’ve all been so generous with your reviews and following. I also want to thank an unsigned reviewer “Eris” who was so wonderful to send me quite a long review recently. I want you to know your words mean a lot and encourage me to make up all of these crazy plotlines for you.
> 
> This won’t be as long as TQA, but I’ve got tons of new ideas on how to stretch it to several more chapters than I intended. Plus, you may find that I will occasionally revert to Hans’ POV in this one, just so you can get to find out his take on the scenes I’ve mentioned in TQA. 
> 
> I have to give credit to the idea of Elsa creating the other Marshmallows out of the Snowgies to my husband. When we saw Frozen Fever together, he figured at some point Elsa’s ice castle would be overrun by those tiny critters and they could be a danger to her palace and her kingdom. He came up with the idea that Elsa can just mash together several snowgies into one giant Marshmallow to keep things manageable. It was an insightful solution so I added it here.


	5. The Captain and the Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After much deliberation, I’ve decided that in order to expand this storyline, I needed another character’s point-of-view, and that character is Hans. I think it would be an interesting challenge to write a story using only the two voices of two different Disney princes. So beginning from this chapter, I will be shifting POVs between these two men. Enjoy.

**_Eric_ **

 

The grandfather clock in the main drawing room chimed to indicate it was three quarters past midnight.  It was late and I should be heading to bed.   I could see the window of my bedroom in the nearby tower was dark.  Ariel had been asleep hours ago and tonight I was thankful she kept early hours.  I needed the time alone to think.    I found myself unable to remove myself from the balcony that overlooked the part of the gardens where I spent time with Elsa over an hour ago.  This balcony was also high enough that I could see past the wall and view the sea.  This was my favorite place to reflect even in my youth.   When the wall came up, this place became an even dearer comfort to me for I can at least take in the view of the world beyond that used to be mine.

 

Elsa used to be mine too.  

 

Maybe if I only listened to my father or to Grimsby or to Elsa’s words in the dozens of letters she sent me instead of my arrogant youthful pride she would still be mine.  I could be with her tonight, comforting her, protecting her with our fleet.  We could have ruled together, traveled the oceans and created two prosperous kingdoms side by side.  Instead I was a man deep in debt, trapped behind a wall that was draining the life out of me every day with a wife that I could not even share my troubles.

 

Was marrying Ariel really worth it?

 

Yes, I had to say so when I think of Melody.  She is the one thing in my life I would never regret.  But what about Ariel?

 

Ariel.  She was so fascinating, curious and brave when we met.  She was everything I ever dreamt of and more.

 

Then I grew up.

 

She didn’t.

 

Or at least she didn’t grow up fast enough for me.

 

And now I don’t know what to do about it.

 

I walked on around the castle until I reached one of the towers that faced inland.  It was here near the gates that I spied three figures moving along the bridge that connected my castle to the nearby village.  I strained my eyes to peer into the dim moonlight until I recognized the one with stockier built as the Arendelle steward Kai.  The taller man was one of Arendelle’s captains, the animated gentleman that got my daughter’s attention all night with his stories of sea adventures.  The third figure wore a cape and a hood but I can tell it was a woman based on the graceful way she moved.  A slight breeze blew at her dress and momentarily uncovered her head.  During the few seconds it was left uncovered it revealed the unmistakeable shimmering blonde of Elsa’s hair.  What would she and her two companions be possibly doing at this hour outside my castle? 

 

I watched as the trio stop underneath a night lamp and they seemed to converse with each other for several minutes.  Finally, the steward bowed his head and left, leaving Elsa alone with her captain.  He kept a respectful distance from her but something about that man being alone with Elsa still bothered me.   His name itself was something of a mystery.  Westergard.  The royal family of the Southern Isles’ name was Westergard and it wasn’t a very common name in this region.  Elsa wasn’t likely to associate with the family of the one that tried to murder her.  Grimsby reported that she even cut diplomatic ties to the Southern Isles after the incident at her coronation.  The Westergards were known to have a large brood that branched out over the last few decades across various countries.  Rumor has it that aside from their many heirs, the infamous Westergard princes known for their handsome stock have left quite a number illegitimate children with their dalliances with many unsuspecting ladies.  Elsa’s captain may well just be the unfortunate product of a romance between a Westergard prince and a poor Arendellian lady. 

 

Elsa and her Captain continued to stand together for several more minutes until they walked back together towards the castle and disappeared from my view. 

 

“Sire?” Grimsby’s voice startled me but I kept myself composed.

 

“Yes?” 

 

“I hope I am not bothering you this late, but there is something I recently discovered that you may want to know immediately.” 

 

Oh please let it not be another pipeline that broke down tonight.  I didn’t want to break off my appointment with Elsa just to deal with another problem in the morning. 

 

“It’s about our guests,” Grimsby continued.  I sensed his discomfort and braced myself for something unpleasant. 

 

“What about them?” I asked. 

 

“I thought you should know.  One of the Queen of Arendelle’s captains, the one who was quite charming at dinner... I thought he looked familiar and his name puzzled me... I had my suspicions but I didn’t want to say anything until I was sure...” 

 

“Grimbsy what is it?” 

 

“He is or was Prince Hans of the Southern Isles.” 

 

“What?” I asked, puzzled.  “You mean, he’s the one… at Elsa’s coronation?”

 

Grimsby nodded gravely.  “Yes, _that_ Prince Hans, the same one that sentenced her to death and tried to chop off her head in the frozen fjord sixteen years ago.”

 

Worry for Elsa’s safety gripped me as I digested this information.  I suddenly had an explanation for the instinctive uncomfortable lurch in my stomach when I watched them alone together.  “But he’s her Captain!  He serves in her navy!  I just saw her alone with him right now out there! Does she know?”

 

“Apparently she does,” Grimsby assured.   “And so does everyone in her party.  It’s not exactly a secret to them.  I’ve been asking around from just about everyone: her ladies-in-waiting, her young lieutenants, her captains and even the lowly cabin boys.  They all assured me that Captain Westergard has been an exceptional officer and loyal to Her Majesty for years.  He even saved her life days ago when they were boarded by Weselton pirates.  The wound in her throat was no ordinary cut.  It would have been fatal if Captain Westergard hadn’t stepped in time to take out her assailant.”

 

So he was the Captain that Elsa claimed had saved her.  But why?  Why the sudden turn around when he had once tried to kill her for her kingdom?

 

“Most of the Arendellians I spoke to seemed to have a good view of Captain Westergard,” Grimsby went on.  “Some even claimed that the incident of Queen Elsa’s near execution was nothing more than a misunderstanding or even just a false rumor.  I’ve met a few sailors that were quite passionate about defending him that I would have been convinced that the incident never happened if I wasn’t there to actually witness Captain Westergard’s attempt.”

 

“So you think she’s in danger?” I asked.  “Is he trying to manipulate her and her people somehow?”

 

Grimsby shook his head.  “I’m not sure.  What I do know is this: when I first met Prince Hans of the Southern Isles sixteen years ago, I only saw him as a foreign prince that had the courage to stand up and take action when all the rest of us were too frightened of being frozen to death.  I certainly didn’t protest when he pronounced that Queen Elsa needed to die.  Even after I knew what he did, I’m not exactly sure I can condemn him for trying to end the Queen’s life when at that time it seemed like the only way it can save hundreds more lives that were hanging in the balance. And Sire…”  He paused and his hesitation told me he was uncomfortable with the next bit he was about to tell me.  I nodded to let him know he can speak freely.  “Sire… to be honest, I think I’m more frightened of Queen Elsa than of him after I’ve seen what she can do.”

 

“Nonsense Grimsby,” I chided him.  “Queen Elsa is nothing but a gentle soul.  She would never hurt anyone deliberately.  You must forgive her for what happened at her coronation.  She was young, frightened and alone then.  It’s different now.  She has developed control over her powers and I’ve seen how she can use them.”

 

Grimsby looked away and his expression remained grave.  “Are you sure about that Eric?  I’d hate to see you get hurt by involving yourself with someone as uncertain as her.” His use of my first name was an indication of his deep worry for me and for that I cannot blame him.  However, I wanted to reassure him of Elsa’s sincerity.

 

“I’m sure of it Grimsby.  Elsa’s harmless and blameless.  She’s not the kind of person that will plan to hurt or take advantage of me or anyone in my kingdom.  You’ll see.”

 

***

****

**_Hans_ **

 

The sound of Elsa’s ice heels on the cobblestoned steps of the bridge leading away from Tastris’ castle was a welcome relief.   For some odd reason, watching her get chummy with the king of Tastris for the good part of the evening kept me on the edge.  In my many years of living in Arendelle, I’ve witnessed dozens of men glance at Elsa for the first time and lose the ability to look away.  From adolescent workers in the village and the sailors in the navy to the young lords at court and elderly visiting ambassadors, men of all walks of life have fallen for Elsa and it wasn’t just because of her ice powers.  She was a beautiful woman and men naturally fell into lust at first glance of her.  Serving in her navy for so long made me used to that fact.  However, there was something about King Eric’s sticky glances that made me want to punch his perfectly chiseled face.

 

Maybe it was the fact that he was a king and was equal to Elsa’s rank that made me uneasy about his presence.  Elsa couldn’t just turn him down or ignore him like she did the others. 

 

Maybe it was because Elsa was outside her own kingdom and in a vulnerable position as a guest where King Eric could do as he pleased and take advantage of her, and by extension the position of our fleet. 

 

Or maybe I was worried because Elsa appeared to welcome King Eric’s advances.

 

I shook my head to clear it.  Elsa was nothing to me but the Queen of the country that I swear allegiance to.  My concern for her should only be a matter of duty and a means to keep the people I care for safe.  So why was this bothering the hell out of me?

 

My thoughts were interrupted when she stopped by a lamppost at the end of the bridge.  She turned to me and Kai.  I quickly assumed a stoic manner.

 

“I think this is far enough we won’t be overheard,” she said then went straight to the point of this meeting.  “As you may well know, I’ve spoken to King Eric and asked for his aid to help us get back into the fight.  He made it quite plain.  He doesn’t want to get involved in our war.  I think I might be able to change his mind. If not additional men, at least I can get him to provide aid to repair our ships and stock us with ammunition.  It will take a little bit of convincing.”

 

Convincing? I was immensely curious how this would play out.  From the looks King Eric had been giving Elsa all night, he was already half-won over.  However, I couldn’t be certain that the Tastris King would be that easy to persuade when matters of state and finances were in play.  I have my suspicions on why exactly King Eric held off giving aid and I would certainly help Elsa in any way I can to persuade the Tastris king to get what we needed, even if I have to teach her how to wheedle it out of him through less conventional means.

 

“The Christina is in good shape, isn’t it Captain?” Elsa asked.

 

“Yes, she wasn’t damaged at all.”

 

“Good.  Ready the ship for tomorrow.  I’ll take Eric sailing.  Not far, just beyond the coast.  If there’s one thing he loves it’s the open ocean.  He hasn’t been there for years and I think he misses it.  I’m sure that will put him in a good mood.”

 

I smiled at Elsa’s perception.  She has some inkling on how to push at the Tastris king.  She’s on the right track but I’m not sure how far she would be willing to go with charming King Eric.  She’s always been the morally uptight one.  I would hate to see her hold back out of guilt.  In the stakes we were playing, there could be no room for hesitation.  She needs to take the chance and give it her all or we might end up losing.  I need to be there beside her and make sure she doesn’t fall into a trap herself.

 

“Alright, I’ll Captain the ship—” I began but she interrupted me.

 

“No.  Leave Lieutenant Aksel in charge and just one or two other men.  I want Eric to have an opportunity to show me his sailing skills without them getting in the way.”

 

I wasn’t exactly sure I liked the idea of leaving her alone with him.  I would rather be present in case she was put in a dangerous position.  I was about to suggest otherwise but she stopped me with a look that meant I should hear her out first.

 

“I have a different mission for you.  I need you to take Queen Ariel out tomorrow.  Ask her to show you around their village.  Bring Princess Melody along and keep them both entertained.”

 

It seems I underestimated Elsa.  Was she suggesting what I think she’s suggesting?

 

 “So you’re asking me to distract the wife so you can be alone with the King.  Brilliant Your Majesty, I couldn’t have made a better plan.”

 

I could tell she was trying to decide whether or not to reproach me for being blunt.  A hint of a smile told me, however, that she still appreciated my honesty and maybe even felt a thrill out of what she was about to do to King Eric.  Perhaps this was her way of paying back her former fiancé for the insensitive way he cast her aside years ago.  Well if that gets us what we need to secure the safety of Arendelle, I would be more than willing to help Elsa achieve her goal.  I returned her smile to assure her I was a hundred percent right behind her.  She chose to ignore my gesture but I knew she got the message. 

 

“It’s not just that,” she said seriously again.  “There’s something strange going on here.  Don’t you think it’s a little odd that even though Tastris is defenseless without a navy for years it hasn’t been threatened in any way? Something’s protecting this kingdom and it’s not their wall.  I know Eric’s family’s political clout and it’s not them either.”

 

So she figured that out too.  This woman was sharp as a Westergard, and I meant that with the highest praise.  I wonder how good she is at chess.  I can imagine she would be an interesting opponent.

      

“I suspect it has something to do with his wife,” Elsa continued as she turned to me.  “I need you to find out who she really is.  That goes for you as well Kai.  Find out what you can from Grimsby or any of the castle staff.  Get our people to make inquiries around the kingdom.  Someone’s bound to slip up something.  We’ll meet tonight with all the captains to plan what to do next.”

 

“I’ll do what I can,” assured Kai. 

 

“There’s another thing you should know, Your Majesty,” I offered.

 

“What is it?”

 

“I’ve been here before when I was fourteen-year-old sailor.  Tastris then had a bustling port for fish trade and other sea produce.  There used to be a thriving market in the village near the castle and the houses that surrounded it were large and numerous.  When we passed the village on our way to the castle, I saw nothing of that.  The houses looked like they were in a state of disrepair, some appeared to be abandoned.  The market was reduced to a few stalls selling vegetables and fowl.  This isn’t exactly a prosperous kingdom, Your Majesty.  From the looks of things, I think it may be in deep economic trouble.”

 

“He’s right Your Majesty,” Kai seconded.  “I’m not surprised they’ve fallen on hard times.  I’ve spoken to some of the people at court and they mentioned that they haven’t set foot outside that wall for years.  In fact, there’s a heavy penalty for even trying to get out to the sea that way along with the ban on fishing.    Tastris has always thrived on sea produce.   When they built that wall and banned their main source of livelihood, it’s bound to drastically affect a lot of the peasants.”

 

She seemed to ponder hard at what we said before she spoke.  “So you think maybe the reason Eric refused to help us is because he can’t?”

 

“I’m not sure,” I replied.  “He doesn’t have a navy to offer, that much is obvious.  The conditions of his village may have telling signs that they’ve seen better days.  However, inside the castle is another thing.  His court still appears to be maintaining a level of comfort and prestige.  So King Eric’s either taxing his peasants so much or he’s getting by financially through some other means.”

 

“And we’re going to find out what those means are,” Elsa stated. 

 

“We’ll do our best Your Majesty,” affirmed Kai.  “Now, it’s quite late, we should be heading back.”

 

“Go on ahead Kai,” Elsa said.  “I’ll follow in a little while.  I need to speak with Captain Westergard alone.”

 

I was surprised at her request and Kai equally so.  The last time I was left alone in the Elsa’s presence was on the frozen fjord outside her castle holding a sword over her head.  From then on, Elsa’s loyal guards made sure I was never alone with her.  “But Your Majesty…?” the steward protested, but she stopped him with a gentle gesture of her hand.

 

“It’s alright Kai, I can take care of myself.”

 

Kai looked to her before his eyes shifted to me, sending a silent warning.  “I’ll leave you, but I’m not going far,” he said.

 

Elsa nodded and the steward bowed out but walked slowly away.

 

“I’m not going to hurt you, Your Majesty,” I offered as reassurance.

 

“That’s not why I called you here,” she said in a firm manner that told me the matter was not up for discussion.  “I need your… opinion.  What do you think of Queen Ariel?”

 

I had to thread carefully on this question.  The first time I met Queen Ariel, I was distinctly reminded of Anna.  Both women had the same innocent carefree manner, bubbly personality and trusting manner—traits that would be a liability in the world of courtly intrigue.  I no longer doubted that Queen Ariel did marry King Eric in just three days.  Just like Anna, she probably said yes to him on the same day she met him.  It just took his people three days to prepare the wedding.  Of course, I couldn’t say anything about this to Elsa.  She would probably impale me with an ice spear if I so much as say a negative word about her beloved little sister.  If I think about what I’ve observed tonight however, there was something off about the queen of Tastris that had nothing to do with her similarities with Anna.

 

“She seems like a good-natured woman.  I must admit she is quite charming in her own way.  But I keep getting this distinct impression that something’s not quite… normal about her.  The way she walks, the way she greeted you, it was awkward.  It’s like she’s not used to dealing with formal forms of address.”

 

“I thought so too,” Elsa nodded.  “There’s something about her that feels strange, like she doesn’t really belong.  Do you think she can possibly be something other than a normal woman?  Could she perhaps be the reason for the existence of the wall?  Or maybe had something… magical about her?”

 

“I don’t really know, but I can find out…”  I stopped as I realized why Elsa asked to speak to me alone.  “You think it’s Queen Ariel, do you?  You think the rumors are true, that she’s some kind of witch who placed some form of magic on the wall to protect Tastris and possibly placed a spell on King Eric…”  So he would fall in love with her.  It made sense.  Elsa didn’t just want to find out what’s keeping Tastris safe and financially afloat.  She wanted to know if the reason King Eric broke up with her was because he was under an enchantment.

 

My mission wasn’t just to distract the wife.  It was to root out if she was a witch and perhaps find a way to subdue her and set King Eric free. 

 

So he can be free to return to Elsa.  The once engaged King and Queen reunited again in a triumph of goodness and love.  I felt ill at the idea but I didn’t show it.  If this is what helps us win this war, I would do everything in my power to assist Elsa. 

 

“I understand,” I said.  “I’ll do what I can to find out the truth about Queen Ariel.  If she is indeed a malevolent creature what do you want me to do?”

 

“Find out her weakness but be careful.  I don’t want her killed…” she paused.  “Unless it’s necessary.” 

 

That one sent a chill down my spine.  Sixteen years ago I almost killed Elsa too because I thought it was necessary.

 

“If she is a creature with some powers I would rather face her myself.  I won’t put anyone else in danger,” Elsa continued.

 

“You won’t face her alone, Your Majesty,” I said.  “I’ll be there and I’m sure all our other men will back you up when the time comes.”

 

“Thank you Captain. Your loyalty is appreciated,” she replied.  I could still sense that there was a warning behind those words.  I noted that she kept her distance.  She still doesn’t trust me, but she needed me and she seemed content with that for now.

 

“What then if Queen Ariel proves to be an innocent?” I asked.

 

Elsa stiffened and momentarily closed her eyes as if she trying hard to decide before replying: “Then I still need you to… distract her.” 

 

Distract her, seduce her, or even bed her if that’s what it takes to get what we needed.  Elsa’s tone made it quite clear.  Was she deliberately setting me on Queen Ariel as her form of revenge for taking King Eric away? 

 

“Hans!” Elsa warned.  “If she’s innocent, I don’t want her to get hurt.”

 

“Oh don’t worry Your Majesty,” I assured her with a smirk.  “If Queen Ariel is indeed just an innocent naïve woman, she won’t get anything from me but the most exquisite of pleasures.  If she’s not,” I paused and watched intently for any indication in her manner that she would approve of what I was about to propose.   “Then we’ll take her down together.”

 

Elsa said nothing, but the tiny smile at the corner of her lips said enough.

 


	6. A Glimpse of What Could Have Been

**_Eric_ **

I heaved a breath, grabbed at the rope and pulled hard with the rest of the men.  The weight burned at my muscles but it felt amazing.  More so when the sail finally rose to the top of the mast and the winds began to pick it up, sending the vessel moving forward into calm sparkling seas off the Tastris coast.

After so long, I was again on a ship!  I expected any moment to wake up and find myself behind that horrible wall that surrounded my kingdom.  I didn’t though and I went to the helm and turned it towards the course I laid out as I savored the wind whipping at my face.

This was freedom!  I had forgotten how good it felt and I just couldn’t stop drinking it in.

My gaze turned to the deck where another lovely dream awaited me.  Elsa looked like the sea itself in her light blue gown with a tight bodice and a sweetheart neckline that seemed held up only by her ample bosom. Her neck, shoulders and arms were bare, covered only slightly by her braided hair that reflected the morning sunlight.  The skirt of her dress fell loosely around her and was made of material that was light enough for the wind to whip it around and show off her legs.  She must have kicked off her shoes at some point for she stood on the deck with bare feet and casually walked over to me.   

“Where are you taking me Eric?” her tone was almost a purr and I suddenly noticed that the deck was clear.  The men that had just helped me raised the sails must have headed below.  I was alone with Elsa and I felt the urge to tease her.

“It’s a surprise.”

“Are you kidnapping me?” she asked with a tiny of a pout.

That little pout emboldened me to push the banter a little further.  “That depends.”

“Depends on what?” she asked demurely as she stopped right in front of the helm and laid her hands on it, her fingers mere inches from mine.

“Depends on whether you want me to kidnap you.”

She gave a little giggle.  “I’m not sure my captains would appreciate that, but then again I am queen.  I can do as I please.”

“And what would please you?” I asked as my fingers moved closer to capture hers.

She leaned over and whispered in my ear.  “The pleasure of your company as we go on an adventure together like you promised me before.”

Oh if I could only do just that forever!  Out here in the sea with a ship under me and this amazing woman by my side, I can almost forget that I was a king with so many problems back home.  I wondered what it would be like if I was an ordinary man without the responsibilities of the crown upon my head.  I would spend days exploring the oceans, living off on the bounties it offered and coming home to a simple house with a wife and daughter that could share my interests.  I thought of how Melody‘s eyes sparkled when she listened to the tales of sea adventures last night from the Arendellians.  I imagined myself being able to openly tell her stories of my encounters as Captain of my own ship.  I could teach her to sail like my father did when I was her age.  It was a pleasant image but one I knew would never happen.  For now, all I could do was enjoy this moment with Elsa.

“I live to obey,” I whispered back to my lovely companion.  I reached for her fingers but I felt nothing but air for her hand was no longer by the helm.  She had moved away and looked out into the sea like she was fascinated with everything around her. 

 “While you’re keeping me in suspense on our destination, why don’t you show me everything about sailing a ship,” she said.

I was more than happy to do so. 

I taught her to read a compass and manage the helm to match course.  I showed her the technique to tie knots and how to adjust the rigging on the sails.  She seemed interested in everything I was doing and she kept asking me questions about my own experiences in doing these tasks. 

We headed below deck so I can tell her more how the ship worked below.  I noticed that this ship, small as it was, appeared to be in tiptop shape.  When we entered the captain’s cabin so I can show Elsa how to read a map, I had to admire the man who commanded this vessel for keeping his private office still neatly organized despite being through a battle just days earlier.   The cabin itself was sparse with few pieces of furniture.  However, I can tell from the books on literature, philosophy, science, history and politics on the shelves and the chessboard already set up in one corner that Elsa’s captain was a gentleman with taste and I commended her for it.

“Captain Westergard does run a tight ship as do all of my captains,” Elsa said.

The hairs at the back of my head stiffened when she mentioned the name.  At the same time, I noticed on the table was the black bound ship’s log engraved with a name:

Captain Hans Westergard

So this was his ship.  The criminal who tried to kill Elsa felt ominously close all of a sudden.  I picked up the book and my index finger slowly traced the gold letters while I pondered how to broach the subject to her.

“Eric what is it?” she asked before her eyes noted what I had in my hand.  “You know?”

I nodded.  “Why is he serving in your navy Elsa?” I asked.

She sat down on one of the chairs beside the desk and bid me to sit right across.  I did so but I pulled it closer so I was within distance to take her hand.

“He came back years ago to Arendelle a broken man,” Elsa said.  “I gave him a second chance and he accepted it.”

“But he tried to kill you?  Shouldn’t he be locked up in a dungeon somewhere instead of out there free to hurt you again?”

Elsa held out her hands in a pleading gesture for me to calm down.  “He’s already served his sentence in the Southern Isles.  He has been a loyal servant for Arendelle for several years now and so far he hasn’t broken that trust.  I am inclined to give him the benefit of the doubt.”

“He can still be dangerous,” I argued.

“I’m aware of that Eric.”

“Then why are you keeping him close?  Aren’t you afraid he might try to take advantage of you again?”

Elsa looked away and didn’t answer immediately, when she did, she didn’t look me in the eye. “He’s useful to me and to Arendelle.  Eric, I don’t have the luxury of finding additional men right now.  He has naval experience and is so far keeping his word.  Until he decides to break that, I am keeping mine to let him stay in my navy.”

What she said struck me once more for it hinted at the troubles she brought to me last night.  She needed additional men to get back into this war.  It saddened me to think that she had to resort to trusting this two-faced former prince to help her fight because I was too poor to give her the aid she needed.

“I’m being cautious about this,” she reassured me.  “I’m keeping an eye on him.”

“That may not be good enough,” I said as I could imagine her a helpless woman at the mercy of this man.  “What if he comes at you with a sword again?”

“He won’t get a chance,” she insisted.

“How can you be sure?”

She bowed her head and I thought she was about to cry.  I was ready to envelop her in arms when she jerked her hand and I saw a flash of white emanate from it.  It was so fast it took me a moment to realize there was an ice spike embedded on the wall in front of us.   On closer inspection, I saw that fastened by the spike to the wall was a tiny black knight from the chess set that lay several meters away.  Elsa had sent a blast of ice to strike exactly at one tiny chess piece and had it pinned to the wall!

“Because I can strike faster if he decides to strike at me,” came Elsa’s chillingly calm answer.

I stared at her and couldn’t decide what to feel.  Fear, admiration and awe competed in my mind at the same time.

Her features softened and she stood up, came over to me and took my hands in hers.  They were surprisingly warm considering she just produced a weapon of ice moments before.

“Eric, I’m sorry if I scared you.  I need you to know if there is anything that would harm me I am able defend myself.” She stared up at my eyes intently as if she was trying to read through them.    “And if there’s anything… anyone that would attempt to harm you I would offer you the same protection.”

Harm me? No, not me… but Melody.    Morgana was still out there waiting to get her tentacles at Melody so she can strike at Ariel and King Triton.  It dawned on me that with Elsa by my side, perhaps I can subdue Morgana forever and then maybe I can finally take down that wall.

But no!  I can’t ask Elsa that!  I already denied her aid and she already has enough problems as it is without me burdening her with mine.

“Eric, tell me what’s troubling you?  I can see it in your eyes, there’s something wrong.  Let me help you, please?”

“It’s nothing,’ I replied only half-heartedly.   I made to look away but she cupped my chin and forced me to look at her directly. 

“Why did you build that wall?  Why haven’t you set foot on a ship for so long?  Why did you give up something you loved?”

She knew me so well.  There was no way I can hide this from her now. 

“There’s a sea witch… threatening my daughter,” I began but I stopped as I saw the worry in her eyes.  I realized I wasn’t going to make much sense to her unless I explained my entire marriage.  “No, I need to start from the beginning.  It started when I got shipwrecked on my way to Arendelle…”

I told her how I met Ariel on that fateful night, her arrival on Tastris shore with legs provided by the seawitch Ursula, and our eventual victory over that terrible monster.  I expected Elsa to doubt me, maybe even question my sanity for claiming such a fantastical story involving mermaids and sea witches, but she did nothing of that sort.  She merely listened without saying a word.  I suppose as a magical being herself, it wasn’t all that hard for her to believe that other creatures based on our ancient myths could exist among us.  

She did however, looked away when I admitted I married Ariel just three days after we met again on my shore.  She said nothing about it and remained composed even when I paused over the invisible tension between us.  When the silence grew too awkward, she merely said.  “Go on Eric, tell me everything,” in that same calm manner that betrayed nothing.  It prompted me to continue the tale on how Ursula’s sister Morgana returned for revenge and nearly succeeded in killing my Melody.  I ended it by telling her how we built the wall and kept Melody from going out to the sea to keep her safe. 

“So Melody’s never been out here?” she asked.  “She’s not even aware of her true mermaid identity?”

I shook my head.  “We couldn’t tell her.  If we did she might get curious and be tempted to go to the sea and it would be unsafe for her if she did.”  I said the words but I knew deep down that was Ariel’s reasoning that I was repeating.  I knew from an early age my daughter was fascinated with the sea and I wanted her to experience it first-hand.  Over the years, I’ve asked Ariel to reconsider letting Melody know her true background and taking down a part of the wall to allow our little girl even just a simple walk along the beach.  .  However, each time I bring it up, Ariel would insist the danger was too great.   She would point that Melody was growing up incredibly curious and headstrong.  “Even a small indulgence,” Ariel had said, “Once allowed will have Melody wanting for more.  She will keep coming back to the sea and one day she will get careless and Morgana will have her.  I won’t have my only daughter killed because we allowed her on a whim to put herself at risk.”  In the end, I let Ariel have her way to keep peace.  I cooperated by keeping myself inside as well and ordered everybody else in the kingdom to do so, so Melody wouldn’t be tempted. 

Elsa however, looked crestfallen at my words.  She sat up and began to pace around, she wrung her hands together in a gesture I can tell indicated she was trying her best to tell me something that I would find uncomfortable.

“Elsa, was there something I said wrong?” I asked.

She stopped pacing and stared at me.  “Your daughter is curious about the sea.  I can see that well enough last night when she kept asking my crew for stories.”

“I know but the wall is the only way to keep her safe,” I muttered feebly.

“Eric, keeping her away with a wall isn’t going to kill her curiosity, it will just serve to stoke it further.”  She shook her head.  “Keeping her true nature a secret is not going to help.  Look at me!  My parents kept me inside for thirteen years and told me I couldn’t even interact with my sister because I might hurt her.  They told me no one can know because people cannot accept me for being different.  They told me to keep it in so everyone can be safe.  And when I finally couldn’t, it was a disaster.”

She came forward and squeezed my hands firmly in hers.  “Eric, I know you love Melody and you’re afraid for her.  My parents were scared too.  They loved me but their fear taught me to nurse even more fear in myself, so much that I couldn’t tell you or my sister the truth.  Don’t make the same mistake my parents did to me to your Melody.  She deserves better than this.”

I couldn’t argue with her.  She had a point.

“You’ve also told me how you and your people prospered on your connection with the sea.  I can’t help but notice that your village… it’s not as vibrant as the stories you told me before.  Eric, I can sense that this wall is killing you and it’s killing your people.  I can’t imagine how you even get by.”

I can’t look at her for my face I knew burned with the shame of my failings.  I felt her hand on my shoulder, warm and soothing that I just wanted to bury myself on it and hold it like a lifeline. 

“I won’t judge Eric.  I’m your friend and if there’s anything I can do, I’m here.”

Her words were like a safety harbor offered to a desperate sailor lost for days at sea.  Like the lost sailor, I took it without a second thought.  I found myself sobbing on her shoulder like a little boy.  I held nothing back as I confessed to her the state of my kingdom, how King Triton would provide for us when we come to the brink of desolation and how I’m trying to keep it all in to make sure my family and people go on living happily.

“Eric, you’re not alone in feeling that way,” she said while she held me close, her fingers drawing gentle circles on my back.  “My first few years as queen I was also deep in debt and it was out of my own doing when I froze my kingdom and killed most of its crops.  It didn’t help matters when I cut off trade with Weselton and the Southern Isles.   If it weren’t for Corona’s aid and Queen Rapunzel’s friendship, my people would have starved on the first year of my reign.  Your father also helped me immensely then when he sent those shiploads of fish through Grimsby’s intercession and I won’t forget that.”

I never realized that Arendelle too had fallen under hard times immediately after Elsa’s disastrous coronation.  I just never bothered to check back then.  I should have been there for her just as she was here for me now.

She cupped my chin to raise my face to hers and her fingers wiped away my tears, a gesture no one has done for me since my mother.  “As bad as it feels now, you will get through this.  And the only way you can is if you let others in.  Don’t isolate yourself.   There are always friends willing to help you if you let them.”

It never really occurred to me to do that.  I thought that Morgana was my problem and to ask for help from others outside my kingdom was just too embarrassing.  Even now, I still couldn’t find the words to ask Elsa.

“Eric, if this sea witch is a problem, then maybe I can help,” she said, as if she just read my mind.

“What do you mean?” I asked hopefully.

“Help me win this war Eric, and I’ll help you win yours.  With my powers, my navy and King Triton’s resources, we can work together to track down this Morgana and subdue her so she will never bother your family again.”

Now why didn’t I think of that?   Asking King Triton for help for Elsa to win a war in exchange for her ice powers and her naval forces’ assistance in getting rid of a threat that has plagued us for years was an even deal.   If we can get rid of Morgana once and for all there was no need to have the wall.  We can go back to our sea-based industries and my entire country, myself and Melody included, could all be free!

It was the best idea I’ve ever heard and the euphoria I felt made me grab at Elsa, lift her and twirl her around the room.  “Elsa, you’re a genius!”

She laughed as she soared in my arms.  Snowflakes began raining all around us and I realized this was her way of sharing in my joy.  When I finally grew tired, I slowly put her down.  She didn’t pull away when her feet touched the ground and her face came just inches from mine.  I was again lost in her beauty as the light snow continued to rain upon us.

“Elsa…” I whispered breathlessly as I closed my eyes and made to move my lips to hers.

I was startled when I felt her cool fingers brush at my hair.  I opened my eyes and saw that she had moved away and was patting my head to remove the snow from it.

“I’m sorry, I snowed all over you,” she giggled.

 “I don’t mind you snowing all over me,” I teased.  I was gratified to see that her cheeks colored though she still kept her distance. 

“We can do this together,” she said, suddenly serious again.   “But you need to tell Melody first,”

“I will. Tonight when we get back, I’ll tell her myself,” I said while I inched closer to her again.  Before I could reach her though, there was an urgent rap on the door.   I wanted to ignore it but Elsa took five quick steps and had the door opened quickly.

“Lt. Aksel!” Elsa exclaimed at the young officer who knocked.  I scowled at him for the interruption.  “Is there something the matter?”

“Lunch is ready, Your Majesty,” the lieutenant replied with a smart salute.

“Of course,” replied Elsa.  “We should get back up.”

“How about we just have lunch right here?   Your men can just have it sent in,” I said for I didn’t want to end this moment alone with Elsa just yet.

“Oh but Your Majesty, we’ve reached two beautiful little islands that has a breathtaking shoal connecting them,” Lt. Aksel countered.  “It would be just the perfect place for a picnic.”

I glared at the man and I was about to order him to just leave us alone but Elsa suddenly gushed in animated tones:

“A shoal between islands?!  Oh Eric, are these the islands that you mentioned in your letters?  The ones made of rock and sand that only appear at low tide?   Oh you have to show me, and I insist we have lunch there before the tide turns and wipes it all out!”

I gave an inward sigh as I followed after Elsa as she half ran up the deck in her excitement.  Some of her men were already milling around the deck and preparing to lower us down so the possibility of remaining alone with her was over.

Despite the bit of a letdown, lunch remained a pleasant affair.  Eating with Elsa on a blanket surrounded by sand and surf was an incredible experience.  It reminded me of the early days of my youth when I used to spend time with the fishermen, cooking the day’s catch by the shore and joining them in their songs.  Elsa’s men at first kept a respectful distance.  But when one young midshipman began softly whistling a merry tune, Elsa started singing along to it.  It encouraged the other men to join in and soon they were having a full on chorus of some song about ice and frozen hearts.  When it ended, another young sailor started a song about the sea and this was one I knew.  I joined in, harmonizing with the men as they crooned along:

“Fathoms below, below”

“From whence wayward westerlies blow”

“With Triton as king and his mer-people sing

“In mysterious fathoms below…”

 

The words reminded me of that day I met Ariel and I felt uneasy with the fact that I was here with another woman by my side, wishing she was my wife instead. 

When the song finally finished and we had our fill of the meal, Elsa prompted me to go walking along the shoal.  I watched her as she carefully allowed her bare toes to sink on the sand.  Even in this casual moment, she still possessed the grace and regal bearing of a queen.  If it was Ariel here, she would have been running along, kicking sand and splashing water all around me.   She was never one to worry about her dignity, a fact that led to some embarrassing moments in our past encounters with the nobility.  In contrast, Elsa was the kind of woman who seemed constantly aware of her position.  She was reserved and proper in her manners yet confident and warm at the same time.  It was fascinating combination.  I can picture what she would be like if we attended formal gatherings in the courts of our allies.  She would certainly be a society leader, navigating the treacherous world of politics with an ease that Ariel can never achieve.  And when the day is over, Elsa and I can come home and speak about the daily needs of our people.  She could be more than a wife.  She could be my partner in ruling my nation.  Was it so wrong to want someone in your life that you can relate to?

“Tell me more about the mer-people Eric,” Elsa said when we finally walked side by side as our feet got wet in the six inches of water filling up the sandbar we stood on.  “Do you think they would be open to the possibility of an alliance with other nations in the future?” 

“King Triton’s not exactly too fond of humans.  I think he only tolerates me because I’m married to his family,” I admitted sadly.  My father-in-law and I were civil but never warm.  I suspect he has an even lower opinion of me but holds his tongue out of consideration for Ariel.  I wasn’t exactly his choice for his daughter.  Now I’m wondering whether he was right all along.

“Well then we’ll have to put our best foot forward then,” Elsa said confidently.  “Do you think you can arrange a meeting?”

“I think we can work something out in a few days.  If anyone can convince him in our cause, it’s you,” I said.  Elsa was just so charming, I’m sure she can get Triton to see the benefit of an alliance.  “I think King Triton would even be happier to find a way to see Melody again.  He loved her so much when she was a baby.”

“We’ll make sure he would get his wish then when we take down that wall after we defeat Morgana.  But what about your people, Eric?  Have you ever thought of what you can do to boost the trade in your country once the wall is down?”

It was good of Elsa to ask the question.  Now that I had the prospect of bringing the wall down I suddenly had so many ideas I can possibly do and I shared them all to her.  She had quite a number of ideas as well, far more than I ever thought in greater detail than I could have imagined.  Soon we were listing down things to do on how to go about setting trade routes and establishing partners with the nearby nations.   We talked of policy changes to ease trade and travel, building more ports along the coasts to facilitate cargo handling and improving bureaucratic processes to make them more effective. 

I felt so invigorated with our conversation that I didn’t even notice that it was growing late until Lt. Aksel came by again to say that the tide was turning and we need to get back on the boat. 

We spent the journey back home talking some more about our plans.  I was almost sad when we arrived back on land for I never want my moment with her to end. 

“Thank you for everything Elsa,” I said as I held her hand one last time at the fork of the corridor that led to her assigned apartments. 

“No thank you, Eric.  It was a very productive day,” she said with a twinkle in her eyes.  “Now go to tell Melody the news and I’ll see you at dinner.”

“Yes, I’ll see you.”

I watched her walk away.  I breathed in the scent of her that lingered on around me long after she had disappeared into her rooms. 

Everything in the world seemed so much brighter and I couldn’t wait to see the look on Melody’s face when I tell her she will be able to explore the sea soon.

I turned around, intent on heading directly to my daughter’s to my room but I stopped with sudden trepidation.

Ariel stood at the other end of the corridor, her cold eyes set on me.


	7. The Power Behind the Throne

**_Hans_ **

“Oh Captain, Captain, we’re here!  Just look at that.  Have you ever seen anything so grand?”

I stared at the potato field before me and wondered what exactly was Ariel trying to show me that was supposed to impress me.  All I could see were rows and rows of plants that in my opinion weren’t even spaced out properly to yield an optimum harvest.  However, traipsing around with the energetic Tastris Queen all morning taught me that this simple-minded woman seemed captivated with just about every other common object in sight. 

Earlier in our sojourn in the village, she talked about their poor excuse for a market as if it was the grandest bazaar in Venice.  She proudly showed off the local women’s hand woven woolen blankets like they were the finest of China’s silks.  And she gushed non-stop about their inferior produce as if they came right out of the garden of Eden farmed by the Divine gardener Himself.  Her lack of sophisticated taste and good sense made me doubt she was even a witch at all.  She was most likely just a country lass that King Eric picked up from some wayside.  Certainly no lady of experience and good breeding could possibly have such low standards.

She was adored by the peasants though.  Everywhere we went, people greeted her like an old friend.  Everyone called her by her first name and no one even bothered to bow or curtsey or even addressed her as their queen.  To anyone watching, she appeared to be just like any ordinary peasant girl going on her way about town.  I suppose her lack of airs made her likeable to the simple folk but it was a very strange thing to see.  Even Anna, in all her open friendliness among the people of Arendelle, still maintained some semblance of royal dignity.

I hid my distaste for her manners and let her go on.  When she gave me an expectant look as she referred to the mysterious sight before us, I kept the eager expression on my face, nodded with encouragement and murmured:  “Fascinating indeed.”

“Oh I knew you would love to see this!” she went on.  “This is where we make all those wonderful fruits and vegetables we saw in the market earlier.  Those are potatoes.  Then over there we have wheat and bar-ty, and over by the ridge… some sort of sugary fruit?”

 “They’re called sugar beets Mother and the one next to the wheat is called barley,” Melody corrected in what felt like the fifth time today. 

Ariel nodded, her cheeks slightly reddening at her error.   “My Melody is so much more brilliant about these plants than I am,” she said.    “I can’t remember half of their names.”

“I learn about them from the workers,” Melody offered.   She waved to a group of peasants threshing the wheat in a nearby hut.  They all happily waved back.   “Twice a week we come here with food for everyone who works on the fields,” Melody explained.   “Daddy’s usually out here too helping the farmers.”

“Eric helps with the farming to show a good example,” explained Ariel.  She seemed quite distracted, her eyes shifting all around the fields.  “I haven’t seen him today though.  That’s odd.  He wasn’t at breakfast this morning too. I thought he had gone ahead here.”

I knew exactly why the king of Tastris wasn’t here.  He was currently on my ship being charmed by Elsa.  I had to make sure Ariel doesn’t know that.

“Your fields are quite vast. I’m sure His Majesty is just attending to some important matters elsewhere.  I heard Mr. Grimsby talking about a pipeline for irrigation that was being repaired.  Maybe he’s working on those.  I’m sure it’s all very dull but your husband would be up to the task, a fine gentleman that he is.” 

“I suppose he might be busy elsewhere,” Ariel halfheartedly agreed. 

“A king’s work is never done but I am certain he could not have made all of these accomplishments without you.  Queen Ariel you have something truly remarkable here.”  That was a complete lie of course.  There was nothing about their village or farms that was truly impressive considering what other nations have.  This was a backyard garden compared to the abundant fields of Gormund and Antalona but she didn’t need to know that.

I’ve closely watched Ariel since the moment our party was introduced and I could tell immediately she was awkward around formal gatherings.  Her awkwardness only seemed to be more evident in Elsa’s presence.  Elsa was a woman who knew exactly how to work a room full of nobles.  Last night she didn’t just have the attention of the king but his entire court as well.  While everyone had their eyes on the famed Snow Queen and delighted in her conversation about literature, economics and the arts, Ariel looked a bit like a fish out of water.  She kept silent most of the time but she didn’t have the grace to hide her discomfort.  It didn’t take a mind reader to see that Ariel was ruffled at being outshone for the first time in her own court and anyone watching her can plainly see how much she openly envied Elsa.    

When I started a conversation with Ariel, she looked immediately grateful for the attention.  It was like Anna all over again, the difference being this one just seems even more dull and desperate, which is quite fortunate.  It will be easy to lead her on to get the information we needed.

All morning I’ve managed to shower her with compliments and I’ve discovered that it was even easier to flatter her if I directed the praises to her daughter.  Like any proud mother, she doted on the girl and appeared quite protective of her.

My praises to the young princess were quite sincere.  Melody though shy and reserved at first, when allowed a chance to speak revealed a thorough knowledge of matters any princess of her age and status ought to know and had a natural curiosity about the world beyond her kingdom’s borders.  From the way she held on to my stories about sailing it was obvious that she had never been able to explore the world beyond the wall.  However, when she revealed to me while shopping for wool this morning that she was turning twelve in three days, I decided to pay even closer attention to her.  It was almost twelve years from the time I heard that the wall rose around Tastris and the connection was most interesting.  This may be no coincidence.  Was it possible that I was not dealing with a witch-Queen but a special child with uncontrollable powers just like Elsa?  Perhaps the wall was not meant to keep people out but to keep Melody in.   Strangely though, the more time I spent with the princess, the more I felt that she was just a normal little girl, at least far more normal than her mother. 

I watched as Melody and Ariel began distributing food to the peasants.  There was no hesitation in the young princess’ manner, no nervousness or any indication of fear in her countenance with her interaction with people similar to what I’ve witnessed when I first saw Elsa on the night of her coronation. 

I joined the mother and daughter who introduced me to their friends.  I noted that a lot of the peasants working the fields were women, children or elderly.  There were very few young men which was quite unusual.  However, this presented quite an opportunity for I immediately got the attention of a lot of young girls.   When Ariel and Melody’s back was turned, I quickly made my way towards a group of five ogling teenagers.  A single smolder directed their way and I got them talking non-stop. 

“You seem to be friends with Queen Ariel.  I’m just curious.  Do you know where she was from before she married King Eric?” I asked.

They all looked at me as if I asked something so obvious.  Finally one of them, the youngest, named Emilie, who wouldn’t stop giggling every time I smiled at her, spoke:  “Why she came from the sea, of course.”

“Excuse me?” I uttered, wondering if I misheard or was missing some local figure of speech here.

“Haven’t you heard, Captain?” gushed another which could have been named Mille or Line (I couldn’t remember which one).  “She’s a mermaid or at least she used to be.”

A mermaid? Are these girls pulling my leg?  I waited for the punch line but it never came.  They looked quite serious. 

The oldest of the girls who introduced herself as Astrid realized I was staring blankly at them and obliged with an explanation: “She’s the daughter of Triton, you know, king of the Mer-people, from the kingdom of Atlantica.”

Did they mean _the_ King Triton?  Every sailor knew about the legend of the sea king who possessed a powerful trident that controlled all creatures with fins.  In the Southern Isles, all ships paid homage to Triton by offering back to the sea the three smallest fishes they caught in their nets as a form of thanksgiving and a way to gain good fortune for the rest of the journey.  He was something akin to a saint for good voyage.  It was also generally believed by most Southern Islanders that mermaids existed even if the rest of the world thought they are just silly superstitions.  As a young boy, I too heard tales of mermaid sightings from the sailors in the land of my birth.  So when the girls launched into the fantastic story of how King Eric met Ariel and the sea witch Morgana that was trying to get at their daughter, they didn’t need to convince me what they were saying was true.   Besides, the ban on fishing and the strangeness of Ariel suddenly all made perfect sense. 

“So the powerful Triton is real and he’s been protecting your kingdom for years?” I asked.  If this was true, a new opportunity just presented itself: allying with King Triton might just be the salvation we needed against the Weselton forces.  “Was he the one that built the wall around your kingdom?”

“Oh no, no, not at all,” Mille or Line said before the girls all began talking at the same time as they tried their best to outdo each other to explain things to me.

“King Eric had it built…”

“Yes to protect Melody from the seawitch Ursula…”

“Yes Ursula…”

“Not Ursula you dolts, that one’s already dead.  King Eric killed her with ship.  It’s the sister Morgana…”

“Yes, yes Morgana, she’s still after Melody.  That’s why the king built the wall to keep Melody in…”

“And Melody’s not allowed to go out that wall…”

“So she won’t get curious…”

“And we’re not allowed to talk to Melody about the sea…”

“Shhh!  Keep it down.  Melody’s close by, she might hear.   You know the penalty for letting the Princess know…”

“Hang on!” I interrupted.   “Melody doesn’t know about any of this?  Not her mother’s background or her grandfather?”

The girls nodded in unison. 

“King Eric ordered that Melody isn’t allowed to know so she won’t be curious about the sea and go out there,” said Astrid who looked slightly worried.  “We’re not supposed to talk about it to her and we can get in big trouble if Melody finds out from us.  You… you’re not going to tell her… are you Captain Westergard?”

The other girls caught her apprehensive tone and they all looked up nervously at me as if they just realized their error of speaking about it so openly.  It dawned on me that people were afraid to tell Melody the truth due to some heavy consequences that King Eric was imposing if anyone tattled.  If he was going so far as to frighten people about it, then this was a serious matter.  The whole kingdom was keeping a secret from their princess.  It was astonishing! 

I was quick to reassure the girls with a wink.  “Don’t worry it’s going to be our little secret.  So tell me more about Triton, have you ever seen him?”

The girls all resumed their ease of talking about the matter.  Only Astrid had seen the king of the sea in person during the King’s wedding and during Melody’s christening.  She told me it was during that fateful christening that Morgana attacked the little princess which subsequently led to the building of the wall.  However, the other girls mentioned how King Triton continued to support them by providing sea produce whenever they had bad harvests.

“That’s why we don’t really starve,” said Emilie.  “He keeps us fed and protects us from the invaders.”

“Yeah, my Pa said Weaseltown came five years ago with dozens of ships and tried to break down the wall to get to us.  But King Triton sent a storm and it destroyed all their ships.  They never dared attack us again after that.”

A loud “harrumph!” answered her and we all turned around to find an old man hobbling forward on his cane, wearing a disgruntled expression.

“Don’t you believe that for one second, those girls are too young to know anything,” he said.

“Grandpa, you’re supposed to be resting,” little Emilie gasped in half embarrassment as she rushed over to assist him and bade him sit on a nearby makeshift stool.

“Aye, I can rest when I’m dead,” the old man replied in the same gruff tone though he allowed himself to sit down.    He stared up at me and noted my uniform.  “I heard we have visitors.  You a sailor?”

“Captain Westergard of the Arendelle navy, at your service Sir,” I said with a respectful bow. 

The old man lit with a smile.  “I knew it.  A first rate captain.  It’s been too long since I’ve had the pleasure of talking to a man of the sea.  How is it out there?”

I could tell he could possibly be someone that I might get further information so I engaged him in small talk and told him how we got to Tastris.    That seemed to please him a lot and he soon became comfortable enough that his tongue loosened.

“Little girls all think King Eric’s this big romance hero who slayed seawitches but I remember a time before him.  Yes sir, I’ve been a Captain too under King Eric’s father and he was a right king, going off on the sea, making trade deals in our produce with other nations and we prospered.  We Tastrians are folk of salt and water and none of this tilling of the soil.  When King Eric put up that wall things ain’t right.  No Sir, it all went sour for us, I tell you.”

“But it isn’t too bad, Grandpa,” soothed his granddaughter.  “We do have King Eric to thank for King Triton protecting us all these years.”

“Protecting?” he spat out as if it was an insult.  “More like mollycoddling us if you ask me.  King Eric isn’t man enough to stand on his own and keep us afloat.  He needs his wife’s Daddy to feed us every time.   I don’t stand to accept charity little chit, and your Pa and older brothers don’t either.  That’s why they’re out there with the rest of our men folk, serving under another king instead of being here with their families.  If I was younger and didn’t have this bad leg, I’d be out there serving him too.”

“Serving who?” I asked.

“Weaseltown,” replied the old man.  “Not in any official capacity, of course.  Those scoundrels may hire them to man their ships, but our Tastrian boys are nothing more than second rate servers, privateers doing the dirty and dangerous work to enrich the Weaseltown coffers.  

“You mean the Tastrians are among the privateers hired by Weselton?” I said.  I wondered if this was a widespread occurrence among the kingdom.  It could be the explanation why there were so few young men in the Tastris fields.  If they didn’t want to farm and there was a ban on fishing, what else could these men do but to offer themselves off as mercenaries to anyone who would hire them?

“Yep, sad but true.  At least they get to be at sea where they belong and have a little dignity than serving a spineless king tilling the earth.  And our men protect us, mind you.  You want to know why Weaseltown never attacked Tastris again after the incident five years ago?   It’s not the sea king, I tell you, but our own boys’ doing.  A quarter of the Weaseltown naval forces are crewed by Tastrians.   They may work for a greedy king but they won’t do anything to hurt their families here or give up their loyalty to their motherland.  My son Oskar tells me the Weasels wanted to take Tastris again two years ago but our men stood firm and threatened to quit if they did.  The Weasels backed down ‘coz they can’t find other men skilled enough like our boys to crew their ships.”

So one fourth of the forces we were dealing against were Tastrians who are not completely devoted to Weselton.  Now that was interesting.  If there was a way to swing these men to at least give up the fight against Arendelle, then perhaps we can reduce the horde we were up against.  If there was one good thing my brother Sigurd taught me well was that the peasantry was a force that should never be ignored.  Most royalty looked past the common people they ruled over and saw them merely as free labor to be exploited for economic gain.  Few understood that earning the loyalty of the peasants was a power in itself, far more valuable than paid men.  To earn the loyalty of the common folk meant you need to know what they want and more often it went beyond meeting their fundamental needs of food and shelter.  I had a hunch what exactly the Tastris peasants wanted and I decided to probe further.

“The noble spirit in your men is admirable, I am moved by their example,” I said and the flattery immediately got the old man’s eyes shining that I knew I was on the right track.  “But tell me good Sir, do you not think it is wrong that they are made to fight Weaseltown’s battles against Arendelle? Is it not a great injustice that your men, your noble boys are throwing their lives on the line for a war that would not benefit them?”

“A great injustice indeed!” the man immediately agreed.  “It’s a bad thing this war, very bad.  Our boys ain’t bad, Captain.  They don’t want any harm on your country.  They’re just trying to make a living, see?”

“I understand,” I said with a sympathetic nod.  “So say, the wall was gone and King Eric allowed you to fish again, would that make the Tastrian men give up their employ with Weselton?”

“I reckon we don’t even need to fish,” the old man replied.  “I mean, we understand the ban and we’re grateful to King Triton.  If King Eric just gets that wall down and even allow us to do seaweed farming and have the ports reopened, a lot of our boys would be sure to come home.   Family’s important to us Tastrians.  Our boys would do anything to be back with their wives and children.  The Weasels may put food on the table for now, but they got nothing we can do better ourselves here.  Here our men can be captains of their own ships, be their own man instead of being just hired help.  It’s ain’t bad when we did after King Eric married Ariel.  It’s just that damned wall that made it all wrong.”

I couldn’t have said it better.  I just found Arendelle a new strategy in this war.

“Well maybe we can help,” I offered.  “My Queen can speak to the king for you and she can convince him to remove the wall and subdue that seawitch.”

The old man’s face brightened.  “I heard about your Ice Queen.  You think she would convince King Eric…?”

“She would if she can be reassured your people will abandon support of Weselton.  Is there any way I can get in touch with some of the Tastrian men?  Perhaps a leader among them who can send them word and be trusted to be discreet?”

“I have three sons and eight grandsons in the Weaseltown navy,” he said.  “Before I retired, I captained over three hundred men.  Most of them are still in the Weasel’s navy and they keep in touch with me.  I’m quite proud to say they do have some influence with the other Tastrian sailors out there.  You want to get in touch with our boys, I’m it.  A lot of the old folks here too have boys out there and they’ll want to hear whatever can help get their sons home.  I can introduce you if you want.”

I couldn’t believe my luck.  What are the odds that I just stumbled at a way to weaken our enemy lines and reinforce our own forces?  But it will all depend on getting Elsa to convince Eric to bring down that wall and get that fool of a king to lead his people for once.  Elsa’s got her work cut out for her and I hope she’s made some progress with him on my ship.   Meanwhile, I have to work on Ariel and make sure her Daddy dearest sides with us, while I get the Tastrian sailors to turn things our way.    I couldn’t wait to get back with Elsa and compare notes.

I reassured the old captain that I would do everything I can to help get his boys back home.  I let him talk about his sons and his own exploits at sea.  By the end of a quarter of an hour, I got him to trust me so much he was practically offering his oldest granddaughter to marry me (which the granddaughter didn’t seem to protest in any way after I gave her another smolder).

Someone began playing a fiddle and an impromptu dance began in the middle of the field among the farmers who were taking a rest.  Ariel and Melody were caught up in the dance and I saw an opportunity.  I asked the starry-eyed granddaughter to dance which she readily accepted.    When it came time to change partners, I swung in at the right moment so I ended up with Ariel just as the music ended.   A slower tune began and I took Ariel’s hand once more while my hand slid at her waist and brought her closer.

“Captain Westergard, I…” she began hesitantly, obviously flustered at the sudden close proximity.

“Has anyone ever told you how graceful a dancer you are Your Majesty?” I said quickly as I stared at her face intently.  “It feels like you’re floating on water not on land.  And you’re eyes… so like the sea.”

She gasped audibly and I knew if she was wondering if I knew her secret.  Well, I was going to let her keep wondering.   She will tell me when she trusts me and I needed her to trust me.  I let her pull away slightly, but not enough to let her go completely.

“I apologize, Your Majesty, if I seemed too forward.  It’s just that I’ve never met any Queen like you, so graceful, so kind to her people, so fascinating.”

A blush appeared at her cheeks.  “You are too kind Captain.”

“No but you are all kindness.  This day has been nothing but a wonder to me.  There’s so much that I’ve seen of your kingdom and I am delighted to be your friend…” I trailed off then pulled a demure countenance.  “I… I mean… if you do not mind, if I call you my friend?”

“Why of course you are,” she said reassuringly.  I figured she was the kind of person that was eager to please her company. 

“I am so glad,” I said as I twirled her in time to the music.  “I would like to get to know you better as your… friend.”  I hesitated on the last word, hinting I was attracted to her without propositioning her outright.  She giggled to hide another blush which wasn’t exactly hiding anything.  This was too easy.

“And I want you to know,” I went on.  “If there’s anything you need, anything from me at all.  If you need a friend to talk to, I would be a listening ear.”

“Uh-huh…” she sighed as if I just said I was willing to go off on a daring quest for her.

“Well I’ve met a lot of your friends and they are such a wonderful lot.  Your family must be equally wonderful,” I said.  “You know, I’d love to meet them sometime.”

She stopped dancing and I was suddenly afraid I might have overstepped with her.  However, I saw through the corner of my eye Melody coming over and I realized it was a topic she wasn’t willing to let her daughter overhear. 

“Perhaps, we can resume this conversation later?” I whispered to her.

I didn’t give her a chance to reply.  I focused on Melody who seemed excited to show us some unusually shaped potato bulbs she found with her friends.  The moment alone with Ariel ended for the peasants all wanted the attention of the royal mother and daughter.  I joined them in conversing with the farmers until it was time to leave. 

I assisted Ariel and Melody back into the carriage and offered to drive them to the castle.  The trip was fairly pleasant for I engaged both women with songs and lighthearted jokes which delighted them.  When we reached the gate, the old majordomo Carlotta greeted us and herded Melody to prepare for dinner.  Ariel however, hung back and I saw my chance with her.

“About what you said before Captain,” she began.   “If I tell you something, will you promise not to tell Melody?”

Yes! I had her like a fish on a hook.  She was going to tell me of her mermaid background.  Once she does, it will be easy to convince her to introduce me to her father.  Then the real negotiations can begin.

“Of course,” I said gently, cajoling her to say more.

“Captain, you should know, I used to be a—”

“SQUAAAKKK!”

The harsh sound nearly made me jump out of my skin.   There was a seagull behind us flapping its wings and squaking like mad.  In seconds I had my sword out and was about to wave it away but Ariel pulled at my arm.

“Captain! No!  It’s a friend!”

The seagull kept on making ugly noises and Ariel kept nodding.  I realized she was communicating with it though even she seemed to have a difficult time understanding what it was saying.  The creature appeared to be babbling non-stop. 

She briefly turned to me.  “Captain, I apologize, but can we meet after dinner? There’s just something that I need to do.”

She half-ran away towards the gardens with the seagull following after her without waiting for my reply.  I didn’t exactly know what to make of that but figured it was probably some odd mermaid way I couldn’t understand.  It was no matter.  I can get a chance with her later.   It was time to check with Elsa anyway.

I headed to the assigned Arendelle apartments in the castle where Lady Anja greeted me with news that Elsa was back and that she was waiting for a private audience with me.  The handmaiden ushered me into Elsa’s sitting room.  I knew from the moment I saw her face that she had good news, but I was eager to know just how good it was.

“Well?” Elsa asked the moment the door closed behind us.

“Our mystery queen is no longer a mystery,” I said in an effort to tease anticipation out of her.  

It didn’t work for she just gave me a smug look.  “Queen Ariel’s a mermaid, the daughter of King Triton of Atlantica,” she said haughtily.  “I hope you got that right at least.  Everybody else did.”

This condescending Elsa was something I’ve never encountered before.  It was quite refreshing and I felt a stirring of a challenge being silently sent my way from those cool blue eyes. 

I never backed down from a challenge.  “You’ll be glad to know Your Majesty I know more than that.  I’ll trade you my information, if you trade me yours.”

She raised an eyebrow at me but appeared to be in too high spirits to chide me for my impertinence.   I told her what I knew and she was immensely pleased when I offered her the information about the Tastrian sailors being hired by Weselton and what it would take to persuade them to give up their employ.  

“So Your Majesty, I hope if it’s not too hard, you can possibly persuade King Eric to—”

“Get the wall down?” she finished for me.  “Way ahead of you Captain.  Eric already said yes.  He agreed to remove the wall and even help us get Triton on our side to fight if we help him defeat Morgana.  He’s going to tell Melody the truth about her mother’s family tonight.  He’s probably already talking to her about it right now.”

I stared at her, completely dumbstruck.

She was better at this than I am.

I haven’t even gotten Ariel to admit to me about her true nature but Elsa’s already fully sold King Eric to our cause within the same period of time.  Good Lord, this woman is amazing!  I’m never underestimating her again.

The same conspiratorial smirk that I saw last night formed at corner of her lips.  She’s so beautiful when she does that.

“Hans!”

I snapped out with her harsh tone and mentally slapped myself.  Did I just gape at Elsa?

“Uhhhmmm… y-yes, Your Majesty?”  I stuttered.  Since when did I stutter?

“I was asking you if you can find a way to communicate to the Tastrian sailors and send word once Eric brings the wall down that they can return to Tastris.  We need to start within the next few days.  I don’t want our navy responsible for getting any Tastrians killed in this war if I can help it.”

“Way ahead of you, Your Majesty,” I echoed her cheek.  I wasn’t going to let her know she got to me.  I told her my own plans to go through the informal network of Tastrian families to send word to the sailors in Weselton’s navy and she seemed satisfied with them.  I wanted to proceed with sharing my other ideas when the call to dinner came.   Elsa suggested that we meet with the rest of the other Arendelle captains after dinner to discuss the details.  I felt a twinge of disappointment at having to end our conversation so soon.

I made a quick change to refresh my uniform then proceeded to the dining room, intent on keeping Ariel’s attention all night.  On the hall outside the dining room, I found Elsa and most of our party already there, waiting for King Eric and Ariel to arrive and lead them in to dinner as was the protocol. 

The little party however, didn’t appear to mind the wait for Elsa was entertaining them with her magic.  She made tiny replicas of Olaf and the Arendelle castle in the middle of the floor while the courtiers watched.   Melody was among those watching her creations and would clap her hands at each new figure that rose out of thin air.

“Can you make a ship, Your Majesty?” Melody begged.

“I sure can,” Elsa replied as she moved her hands and reformed the ice castle into a replica of the Alexandra.  “I can make something even better.”  She added a cluster of rocks near the ship and on it sat a slender mermaid.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” a piercing voice suddenly rang across the hall.  I looked up to find Ariel standing at the far end of the hall with King Eric behind her.  Grimsby who was supposed to announce them had apparently been too mesmerized with the ice show that he had neglected his duty.

“Err… His Royal Majesty King Eric and Queen Ariel—”

“Melody, come!” Ariel cut through the announcement, her voice had a clear edge to it.

“Oh but Mother, look, just look at what Queen Elsa…”

“Melody, come now!” Ariel ordered though she was not looking at her daughter but at Elsa.  Her gaze looked so icy, I can tell even the Mistress of Snow felt a chill. 


	8. Frozen Hearts

**_Eric_ **

I can count only very few moments in my life where I can say I’ve been truly terrified.   Meeting Ursula as she towered as a giant above me counted as one, nearly losing my baby Melody when Morgana tried to feed her to a shark was another.  I wasn’t surprised by the feeling for in both cases there was an element of grave danger.  So it baffled me why that same almost paralyzing fear shook me when my wife stared at me from across the hall after I just said goodbye to Elsa.

“Ariel…” was all I could utter for I couldn’t think of anything to say for a moment.  However, as my wife continued to stare at me unmoving, it occurred to me that she knew nothing of what I felt about Elsa.  She couldn’t possibly know where I had been for the last several hours and even if she did, nothing really inappropriate happened between us so there was no need to worry.    

“Hello dear, how was your day?” I said, more cheerfully than normal as I moved to kiss her cheek.  She however, moved away and gave me a glare I’ve never seen before.  I knew immediately she sensed something.

“Where were you?” Ariel asked accusingly, her voice so high pitched that I knew it carried down the corridor.

“I was just out,” I said in as calm a manner as I could.  “Shall we go find out how Melody spent her day?”  I took her elbow and led her towards the privacy of her apartment before anyone passing by could hear.

Before we could get any further, she yanked her elbow away from my hand viciously.  “Out where?” she demanded in the same high-pitched tone.  

“Just out,” I repeated evasively but it seemed to just infuriate her more.  So I decided to at least give a display of honesty.  “I was just talking to Elsa.”

Her eyes flashed angrily. “ON HER SHIP!  OUT IN THE SEA! BEYOND THE WALL!” she thundered to my surprise.  How did she find out?  But more importantly, I need to get her out of this corridor before this scene turned uglier and someone could overhear. 

“Ariel, can we talk about this please?”  I grabbed at her elbow again, much more firmly and steered her towards the nearest room I could reach: the music room where Ariel used to spend days singing while I played for her.  It was also a place where we watched Melody perform her first piano recital so it was something special to Ariel.  I hoped the familiar scene would at least calm her down to hear reason.

However, the moment I closed the door and faced her, I knew from her expression that the room did nothing to abate her anger.

“Scuttle told me,” she said.  “He saw you sail out together.  Did you think I wouldn’t know?”

It was no use trying to hide it but I reassured myself that there was nothing wrong about being out with Elsa. Elsa was a guest.  It was a king’s duty to entertain his guests.  “Yes, we went out on one of her ships.  She invited me to get out for a while and I showed her this island that I used to explore as a child.  I wanted to show her the places I’ve written to her before when we were children.”

She looked aghast.  “You wrote to her?”                                                                                          

“Years ago when we were children.  Ariel I told you about them.”

“And how long have you been writing to her since then?  You didn’t tell me you’re still communicating.  Were you planning on telling me?”

I was surprised at how she could just assume something without even confirming it and the way she was accusing that I was hiding something.  “There’s nothing to tell.  We stopped writing to each other when I broke our engagement.”

She huffed and turned away.  “Be that as it may, she has no right taking you outside that wall.”

I couldn’t believe what I was hearing.  “Are you saying I’m not allowed to even leave my own kingdom?”

She turned to face me with anger flashing her eyes.  “You know how dangerous it is outside.   Not just for Melody but for all of us.  You can’t go out that wall.”

Who was she to tell me this?  I didn’t leave the confines of the kingdom out of my own volition so Melody wouldn’t be encouraged to go out, but to have Ariel tell me that that I wasn’t allowed was low.  “I’m not a child Ariel!  You have no right to tell me that.”

“Morgana could have been waiting for you out there.  What would you have done if she had attacked you?”

“But she didn’t!” I insisted.  “I’m here, safe at home.  Nothing happened.”  I heaved a sigh and couldn’t control myself when the next words tumbled out of my mouth.  “And if Morgana attacked, Elsa would have protected me with her powers.”  I remembered how Elsa showed me the marvelous things she could do with ice.  I was sure she could have frozen Morgana’s tentacles in a snap if that witch ever came her way.   

“Elsa would have protected you?” Ariel bristled.  “My father protects us! That wall protects us!”

So she refers to her Daddy again. Like always.  However, I chose to ignore it and focused instead on the main issue.   This was good a time as any to tell her what exactly we needed to do.  “That wall is keeping us prisoners!” I shot back at her.  “It’s time we took it down.  We should have told Melody the truth a long time ago.  It’s wrong for us to keep things from her.  It only serves to cripple her.  Elsa told me her parents did the same thing to her and look at what happened.”

“Elsa told you?” Ariel rounded again.

“Yes, she told me how her parents kept her inside, kept her isolated.  They made her afraid to even go out of her rooms.  She was so afraid that she didn’t even tell me in her letters.  For years she was spinning one lie after another in her letters to me.  Just as we are spinning a web of lies everyday with Melody.”

“Who does she think she is?  It’s not any of her business how we raise our daughter!”

“But she’s right!”

Ariel shook her head and I could see her teeth clenched. “So it’s her now,” she uttered dangerously.  “Who is she to have so much influence on you?”  She stopped and turned away for a moment before she came right back at me with fierce hatred:  “Is she your mistress, Eric?”

“What?” I gasped.  “No…”

“Did you sleep with her?” she accused. 

“No!”

She started walking towards me with her face full of accusation.  I stepped back.  “Did you do it last night? Because you weren’t with me.  Or was it on her ship today?”

“Ariel, I didn’t… we didn’t…” I suddenly felt trapped by the nagging feeling of guilt that resurfaced.  I couldn’t deny to myself that I wanted Elsa that way since last night.

Ariel backed me against the wall and I couldn’t take a step further. 

“Look me in the eye Eric and tell me you don’t desire her!”

I couldn’t meet her eyes.  I couldn’t lie to her.

Ariel moved away.  She sat by stool of the piano and started sobbing. 

“Ariel, darling,” I began as I reached out to her shoulder.

She slapped my hand away.  “What does she have that I don’t?”  She stood once more and faced me head on.

“Ariel, it’s not—”

“I want to know!” she demanded.   “What did that ice witch—”

“Don’t call her that!” I blurted before I could stop myself.  

“So you’re defending her now!  Tell me Eric, what does she have that I don’t?  Did she freeze your heart?  Put a spell under you?  TELL ME WHAT DOES THAT WITCH HAVE OVER YOU?!”

“SHE UNDERSTANDS ME!” I screamed back at her.

She backed away and was silent.  This time I wanted to say my piece.  “She listens to me.  She knows how caged I feel when you had that wall built even though I begged you over a hundred times not to!  She knows what it is to protect her people, to put their interests first even though it means sacrificing herself or her family!  She made me look at myself as a king and see how I failed my own people because of my own personal interests!”

“What do you mean?” Ariel asked softly.

I shook my head.  How could I make her understand?  Ariel had never directly handled affairs of the state as I had.  “When I married you I killed my country’s primary industry by banning fishing.  Do you know how many people in this kingdom lost their jobs because of that?”

“They had an alternative livelihood,” Ariel said.  “My father allowed them to gather pearls and seaweed.”

“Which we again killed when we built that wall.  To sustain the populace, I had to shift everyone to farming.  Half of our working class population has already left because of that!  And every day I see more and more young boys gaze past that wall and decide they would rather join their fathers at sea to serve another country than remain with their mothers and sisters here to work on the soil.   Do you even know how it feels to choose between two things you love?”

“Don’t tell me about losing what I love,” Ariel replied bitterly.  “I gave up my family for you!”

She was right.  But I couldn’t help but retort back.  “You’re not the only one who gave up something.  The whole kingdom did Ariel.  They did it for us when it wasn’t their sacrifice to make.”

“People are not complaining about it,” she reasoned.  “They’re happy farming the fields.  I see them every week when we visit.”

Was she really that blind?  Of course they wouldn’t complain to her face.  She was the Queen who had a powerful father that the peasants revere as a saint.  Perhaps it was also my fault for failing to discuss these things with her.  It’s just that after too many disappointing attempts to get her involved with ruling, I no longer trusted her with these matters.  Well it was about time she knew. 

“Ariel are you even aware how bad our situation is?  The royal treasury has been at a state of deficit for the last twelve years.  We are living year after year in debt, and I’m constantly holding out that nothing goes wrong with the harvests or else people will starve!”

“What are you talking about?” she asked incredulously.    “No one has starved and if ever we lack of anything, all you need to do is ask.  Daddy can provide—”

“That’s just it isn’t it?” I cut her off.  “Your Daddy is always there.   Whenever there’s a problem, he comes up with the solution.  Hasn’t it ever occurred to you to even look to me for once?  That I don’t want his help?  That I want to do things my way?”

She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.  She pondered for a long moment and I can see from her expression a mixture of shock and fury.

“Your way?’ she asked slowly.  “And what exactly does that mean?”

I heaved a sigh to calm myself.  How do I make her see reason?  “Ariel, it’s not that I don’t appreciate your father’s help but I need my independence—”

“From me?  IS THAT IT?” she thundered.  “SO YOU CAN BE WITH HER?”

She wasn’t even listening to me.  She was just jumping to conclusions again and I could feel my heartbeat pounding in my ears.  I’ve never felt so angry in my life.  “That’s not what I meant!”

“Then what?’ she challenged.  “You need her more than you need me?!”

“YES, I DO!” I shouted back.  She wasn’t going to listen to me anyway so if that’s all she wants to hear then fine.  I wasn’t going to spare her feelings if she wasn’t going to spare mine.  “Elsa’s a better queen than you’ll ever be and I wish I never broke up with her to be with you!”

The moment I said the words, I immediately regretted them.  Ariel looked like I just gutted her in the stomach like I did with Ursula. 

“Ariel… I didn’t mean that…”

She gave me one withering look, strode to the door and wrenched it open.  She stopped however, as Carlotta stood outside. 

“Oh Your Majesties, there you are.  We’ve been looking all over for you.  Dinner is now ready and our Arendelle guests are waiting…”

Ariel didn’t acknowledge her.  She stomped past Carlotta towards the direction of the main dining room.   I tried to stop her by grabbing at her arm but she evaded my hands and took to running.  I caught up with her when she stopped in the hall full of our waiting guests and courtiers.  Elsa’s steward Kai and her handmaiden Lady Anja were the first to see her.  Everyone else’s back was to us for their attention seemed caught by something else they were crowding around.

“Oh good evening, Your Majesty,” the teenaged handmaiden curtsied politely in front of Ariel at the same time that the steward bowed before her in formal greeting.  Ariel however turned her nose at the girl and almost pushed Kai aside to get to the middle of the crowd.  There I saw what had caught everyone’s interest.  Elsa was making ice sculptures and Melody stood right next to her as fascinated as the rest of our courtiers.  Elsa created a ship and next to it the figure of a mermaid. 

“What do you think you’re doing?!” Ariel shouted out to Elsa.  I was horrified at her outright rudeness right in front of our entire court and our Arendelle guests. 

I took Ariel’s arm and urgently whispered in her ear.  “Ariel, please don’t do this.  Not in front of Melody.”

She stiffened at my touch and for a moment I thought she was actually considering backing down and doing the appropriately smart thing.   Grimsby began to announce us properly when Ariel suddenly called out again.

“Melody, come!”

“Oh but Mother, look, just look at what Queen Elsa…” our daughter called but Ariel didn’t seem to hear her.  Her gaze bore down on Elsa, who was startled at the hostile reception.  I had to get Ariel out of here before she made the scene worst.

“Melody, come now!” Ariel ordered.  This time our little girl obeyed.  As soon as she was near, Ariel took her arm and handed her over to Carlotta.

“Carlotta, take Melody to her room,” Ariel ordered.  Our motherly majordomo merely nodded and did as told, but her face etched her worry.  The rest of our courtiers and guests looked equally apprehensive.

Elsa approached and bowed gracefully before Ariel.   “Your Majesty, if there’s anything I’ve done—”

“You’ve done enough!” Ariel replied savagely.  “Stay away from my husband and my daughter, witch!”

Silence.  It struck like a lightning, petrifying and powerful that no one in the hall even dared to breathe.  When I finally did, I felt a cloud of cold air pass out of my lips.  I quickly caught Ariel’s arm and pulled her away.

“Ariel, please don’t do this,” I whispered urgently to her.  “She and her people are diplomatic guests.  We owe them that common courtesy.”

“I owe her nothing,” Ariel hissed back at me.   “Send her away Eric!  I want her and all her people out by tonight!”

“I can’t send them away.  Ariel please, her people need help.”

“That’s not my problem,” Ariel said viciously without even lowering her voice.  “I want them out of this kingdom by tonight or I will ask Daddy to do that for me.”   

She never even gave me a chance to reply back.  She wrenched her arm from my grasp and marched out of the hall resolutely.  I knew from her tone that was not a threat.  I recoiled in horror at her utter disregard of the situation.  I could barely turn around and face all these people.  But I swallowed the humiliation that burned at my insides and soldiered on.   I was still a king and these were still my guests.

“I… I apologize,” I said slowly.  “The Queen is unwell and I must see to her.  Please proceed to dinner without us.”

“Of course, Your Majesty,” it was Grimsby who replied.  Like the good ambassador he ushered in our guests and remaining household to the dining room with calm efficiency.  I was confident he knew how to handle them for now. 

I tried to follow Ariel but I couldn’t bring myself to come to her.   The moment I was left alone at the corridor, I allowed the anger to wash over me and I felt the walls of the castle constricting at my lungs.  I had to get away from all this.  I rushed outside and headed to the stables.  I grabbed a horse, saddled it and rode off in no particular direction.

Selfish, immature Ariel!  What did I ever see in her?  Why did I even bother to stay when all she did was make me a lesser king, a lesser man?  She was the cause of all of this.  I never should have let her get to me.  I could have done better without her. 

All the troubles, the sleepless nights of worrying about my kingdom, the humiliation of being unable to help my own men while being indebted to King Triton suddenly crowded around my head and it was too much.   I was drowning and there was no way out.  I can’t live like this anymore. 

I rode on for hours but I couldn’t seem to get far enough from my castle and the prison of a life I led there with my jailer wife and her warden father.  By some old instinct, the sea called to me and I turned my horse to the direction of the closest opening to the water, the place where the Arendelle ships were docked.  It was odd to think that only a few hours ago I was here on one of those ships and found the most joyful time of my life in so long.  I decided I needed to feel the solidness of a good ship under my feet again and smell the fresh sea breezes.  The Christina was right there and at this hour was probably occupied by just a few men on watch duty.  I was sure they wouldn’t mind if their host asked to walk a bit on their deck.

I noticed however, the lights were on at the biggest ship, the Alexandra.  Under the dim glow of the lamps, I noticed a lone figure that walked on the top deck with graceful but seemingly apprehensive strides.  Flecks of snow rained around it and covered the deck with snowy powder but she raised her hands and dissipated everything for a moment before allowing the snowfall to restart again.

Elsa.

She too looked like she was as restless as me and was drawing comfort from the ship she was on. 

I turned to the Alexandra and got off my horse outside the gang plank where I was greeted by an Arendellian guard.

“Who goes there?” the guard inquired.

I ignored him and called out to the top deck, using the same words she said to me yesterday.  “Elsa, it’s me Eric.”

I saw her freeze a part of the deck railing at my voice but she quickly thawed it.  She peered down and looked around me as if expecting I was surrounded by guards.

“Eric?” she called out shakily.  “Are you alone?”

“Yes, it’s just me,” I reassured her.  I realized she was afraid of anyone else seeing us together.  “Nobody knows I’m here.”

“Ensign, it’s alright,” she said.    “Please escort His Majesty in.”

The young sailor bowed before me then invited me up the ship.  Each step I took on the wooden planks of her ship, I felt confidence and comfort returning.  This is where I belonged.  Not in a castle behind a wall beside a woman who can’t understand me.  I would give up my kingdom for this.

And then there was Elsa.  She stood on the deck like a pale goddess of the night.  Was it just the shadows or were there circles underneath her beautiful eyes?  I realized that she had been crying.  I regretted going off so soon and I feared that she may have encountered a second round of humiliation from Ariel.  Oh why did I leave her there instead of comforting her outright?  Even now she seemed to be looking around me, fearful that any bird or fish may be around to spy on us.   I couldn’t see any creature around but I can never be too careful.

“Is there a place we can talk in private that’s not too open?” I asked.

She nodded and led me wordlessly one deck below and into a large cabin I realized was her own.  The bed, dressing table and other furnishings were decorated with the standard crocus patterns of Arendelle.  However, throughout the room were hints of blue and white objects that stood out from the sea of green and purple.  There were various portraits on the wall: one contained a couple which I knew were her long deceased parents.  Another featured a young family: a redheaded woman, a tall blond man and three children flanked by a reindeer and a snowman I recognized as Olaf.  I figured this was her sister Anna and her family.  On the table beside her bed, were a few books and there was a vase made entirely of ice that contained equally beautiful and everlasting flowers that appeared to be made of snow.

“Elsa, I apologize for what Ariel said.  I’ll talk to her and let her see reason,” I began as soon as she closed the door.

“Thank you, Eric.  I appreciate it,” she replied steadily as if she was choosing her words.  She refused to meet my eyes.  “One of my men has already spoken to her and she has agreed to let my people stay until they get back on their feet.  But I must leave Tastris.”    

“Leave?” I gasped as I realized Ariel had put down her ultimatum.  No, Elsa can’t leave.  Not now when I’ve found her and she awakened in me what had been sleeping this whole time.   I reached out and gently touched her shoulder.   “Elsa, you can’t.  Nobody can tell you to go.”

“I leave willingly Eric, for my people’s sake,” she replied without even turning my way.

I strode forward took her hands and forced her to look at me.  “No, Elsa please, I can’t lose you again.  Everything I said before to you in my letters, I wish I could take it back now.  Elsa, I need you in my life.”

Her breath hitched with surprise and I could see for an infinitesimal second that her eyes lit up.  I realized she had been longing to hear me say that to her for probably a long time.  This woman had loved me from afar for years but I had ignored and disappointed her due to the impulse of my youth.  No more, I am hers and she will know that tonight.

“Elsa, I choose you,” I said as I held her gaze.  I took her face in my hands and kissed her.   Her lips were cold but they still held an electrifying feel that drew me in, making me hunger for her even more.  The moment however ended when she abruptly pulled away, startled and fearful. 

“Eric… I shouldn’t…”

She was drawing back and I simply couldn’t let her go.

“I’ll protect you.  I won’t let anything happen to you or to your people,” I reassured her as I drew her nearer.

She stared at me, wide-eyed and confused as I felt a sudden drop in the temperature.  From the corner of my eye I saw ice beginning to form all around the room.  However, whatever fear I felt suddenly disappeared at the shock of Elsa’s lips crashing back into mine.

She was so numbingly cold but I held on, drinking in the icy feel of her lips until I was almost delirious with the intense pain that was almost a pleasure in itself.  It felt so good to feel something again.  The thrill of danger coursed through my veins and I imagined myself conquering this force of nature.  The Goddess of Ice will submit to me just as I slayed Ursula.  I was a hero born again and no longer a slave of the soil dictated by duty and my wife’s whims. 

We tumbled together onto her bed, the fire from the lamps snuffing out as we did from the sheer cold.  Ice erupted around the bed forming a cavern of spikes but I paid it no mind.  I was too busy kissing her neck, tearing at her gown and caressing her body in an effort to warm it and subdue her wintry embrace. 

But no matter how much I touched her, she refused to warm.  She returned my kisses with an equal ferocity but each contact with her skin enveloped me with an even deadlier chill until I realized it was futile.  So I welcomed her conquest instead as another vengeful thought entered my head:

Tonight, I’ll give my heart and my body to the Snow Queen to freeze so Ariel can never possess it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eric’s and Ariel’s dysfunctional marriage finally erupts into full catastrophe. This was the scene that inspired me to write this entire story and it’s great to be able to flesh out the chapter. I realized that in my reference to the Queen’s Admiral about the dinner Kai said that Ariel merely snubbed Elsa. Well you must understand that Kai provided Fredrik a more sanitized version of the story. He is after all only 12 years old and Kai would probably want to spare Fredrik the details about his aunt being accused by another queen of being “the other woman.”


	9. Treading on Thin Ice

_**Hans** _

A jealous woman was never something I worried about before.  In my younger days, I find it quite a source of entertainment to see two women circle each other in a silent combat of glares and fake smiles while they hurl vicious gossip against each other among their friends.  It was even more amusing if I was the cause of their petty squabbles.  In my days as a pirate, I’ve encouraged these tendencies among the women that found me attractive.  It didn’t matter whether they were prostitutes in the alehouses, the fish vendors at the docks, or the neglected young wives of some minor port-based bureaucrats.  I pitted them with each other to feed my own broken ego and to relieve the boredom of my depressingly sordid life as a mercenary.   I exploited the competitive desires born out of jealousy of these women and more often I ended up getting what I wanted from both rivals.

However, the moment I saw the fury of Ariel’s eyes directed at Elsa, I felt for the first time a deep anxiety at the looming disaster ahead.  I moved to come between them, but I wasn’t fast enough to stop my queen from walking towards the trap that lay before her. 

“Your Majesty, if there’s anything I’ve done—”

I expected indifference, perhaps a glare of disdain from Ariel.   But I was not prepared for the complete callousness of her reaction that can dwarf even the scandal of Anna’s tantrum after Elsa’s rejection of our engagement.

“You’ve done enough!  Stay away from my husband and my daughter, witch!”

Elsa looked like she was burned and she stepped back, her eyes wide with fear and embarrassment.  I felt the cold hit immediately and I knew everyone felt it too.   Everyone, that is but the King and Queen of Tastris who went on to openly argue at one corner of the hall.  I couldn’t hear what King Eric was saying but Ariel certainly didn’t hold back her thoughts when she made it known within hearing distance of everyone in the room.

“I want them out of this kingdom by tonight or I will ask Daddy to do that for me.”

Her words shook me with an almost paralyzing fear.  I could see from the horrified faces of my co-Arendellians I was not alone.  We had over a hundred men wounded.  If we leave tonight, there was a big chance most of them would not survive.  We had nowhere else to go and Weselton could come upon us easily in open waters.   Any chance of sealing an alliance with King Triton was now falling in shambles.  I realized it was due to my failure to do what Elsa set me to do.  Somehow Ariel had still found out about Elsa’s day with Eric.   

I felt snowflakes above my head.  Elsa stood next to me her hands clasped as her body shook.  No one was paying her any attention but I knew that will change in a moment once people realize she’s losing control of her powers.  I hurriedly whispered to her: 

“Keep it together Queen Elsa.  I’ll handle Ariel.”

I felt her relax.  The tiny snow storm above her head abated and the temperature immediately returned to normal.    No one noticed for everyone’s attention was on King Eric who muttered a barely discernable apology then left things to Grimsby.

I stealthily followed after the former mermaid.  It wasn’t hard to find her.  She was stomping so hard in her anger I only need to follow the sound of her footsteps.  She exited a large door at the end of the hall.  The door opened to a staircase that led one floor down into a long open air platform that I figured from the structure used to be a docking bay that connected to the castle.  It was most likely the Tastris royal family’s private dock when they used to have ships.  The platform ended with the wall but underneath it, water still flowed through the drains, creating a tiny pool of water.  Ariel kicked her shoes off and sat on the edge of the platform, allowing her feet to dip in the water.

“Queen Ariel, please, I beg for a moment?” I called out cautiously.

She startled and turned, her face annoyed.   Her expression, however, softened when she recognized me.  She quickly got up and put her shoes on.  I slowly approached her but kept a respectful distance.  Seeing how volatile she was, I knew I needed to walk carefully around her.

“Your Majesty, I come to beg pardon if I or my people have done something to make you upset.  If there is anything that I can do, please, I would like to set things right.”

She hesitated and I took the opportunity to kneel before her with my head bowed. 

“I come to ask for your mercy… for the lives of my men.”

She stared at me, puzzled for a moment.  “For the lives of your men?  I don’t understand.”

I slowly looked up to meet her eyes.  “A hundred and fifteen of my men lie wounded tonight near your shores, some of them with severe injuries.”

She continued to stare wordlessly at me that I wondered if as a mermaid she understood what I said meant.  Do her people even value life the same way we humans do?  How do I get her to empathize to our plight?   I remembered how protective she was of Melody and the little princess reminded me of my cabin boy who right now lay among the wounded.  Suddenly, I knew what to say.

“One of the wounded is my cabin boy, William.  He’s the youngest member of my crew, just turned fourteen five months ago.  A splinter of wood struck him on the back when a canonball hit my ship and it almost punctured his lung.”

Ariel gulped fearfully and her face registered concern.  “Is… is he alright?” she asked.

I shook my head.  “He lost a lot of blood and he’s in constant pain so he needs morphine to get through the night.  We ran out of medicines just before we came to your shores and he almost didn’t make it.  Your doctors have him sedated and he will recover if he gets time to rest.  But if I move him tonight, even to get him back on the ship, he will die.”

“No…” Ariel muttered wretchedly and I knew I was getting to her.  I just needed to push it further.  It wasn’t just William’s life that was in the line but over 300 others in my fleet and countless more back home in Arendelle.  I can’t fail this.

“His mother Martha is a seamstress in Arendelle, a wonderful woman.  She’s the one that makes my men’s uniforms, even my own.  She’s a widow and he’s her only son.  He’s all she has left in the world.   When William came to sea with me, she made me promise I bring her son back home safe.”  I paused as I recalled dear old Martha and I felt my heart clench with dread.  My anxiety must have shown in my face for Ariel gasped audibly.  I realized the way to convince Ariel to let us stay was simply to tell the truth of our situation.   

“I don’t know what to tell Martha if I don’t come back with her son alive.  I don’t know what to tell any of the women of the men in my fleet.   So many of them are waiting back home, praying nightly that their sons, fathers, husbands and brothers come home to them.  I made a promise to each one I would keep them safe.”

Ariel knelt down to my level, and I saw that her eyes were glassy with tears.  “You won’t have to worry, Captain.  William will have the best care here.   I’ll make sure of it.  The same goes for your other wounded men.  They don’t have to go.  They can stay for as long as they need to recover.”

I exhaled a sigh as relief washed over me.   My men were safe at least for now.  I grasped her hand and kissed it with gratitude.  “Oh thank you, Your Majesty.  Thank you.  You don’t know what this means to me.  My men are like my family as I don’t really have one of my own.  They’re like my sons and brothers.  To keep them safe is my greatest concern.”    

She pulled me up to stand.  “I’m sorry,” she said sincerely.  “I spoke rashly. I didn’t mean to endanger your men’s lives or to hurt anyone.”

So she wasn’t a completely selfish spoiled brat after all.  Perhaps underneath her childish ways she also had a heart that could be moved towards genuine concern for others much like Anna.    But that would probably mean she really had a valid reason for turning on Elsa the way she did.  I shuddered to think what could have possibly pushed her to the edge to strike at my queen so viciously. 

“Queen Ariel, it is but normal for people to speak in anger because they have felt pain.  I can see in your eyes that you have been injured so I take no offense.  I would like to know if I or my men had been the cause of such injury so I may remedy it.  Will you allow me to remedy it?”

“Oh Captain, no, you and your men have not done anything wrong,” she said readily in my defense.  “But…” she faltered as if unsure how to proceed.

“Queen Elsa?” I whispered.  Anger flickered across her eyes and I hurried to pacify her.  “We shall not speak her name,” I said.  “But tell me, what has she done?”

She eyed me warily.  “Are you going to tell her?”

I shook my head and lied without batting an eye.  “She’s the queen of my country but she means nothing to me.   I don’t really care whether she lives or dies as long as she ensures the survival of the men under me.  So tell me what did that frigid woman did to you that hurt you so?”

My little insult on Elsa worked like a charm for Ariel immediately opened up, convinced that she had an ally in me.  She told me how Elsa had taken her husband out on a ship beyond the wall and they sailed to a cluster of little islands nearby.  She related how Eric showed Elsa to raise the sails and stir the ship.   They walked together alone for hours on a shoal, talking and laughing like they were the only two people in the world.  

I was astonished at the level of detail Ariel had on how her husband and Elsa spent the day.  None of my men on the Christina would ever reveal that to her and I very well doubt if Eric was foolish enough to share his moment with Elsa with his wife.  So how did Ariel know?

“A friend told me all about it,” Ariel said for she must have sensed my doubt.

“A friend?” I asked.

“My bird friend Scuttle saw them and told me,” she said and went on to explain when she saw my blank expression.  “I have the ability to talk to birds and sea creatures, Captain.  I can show you if you don’t believe me.”

Oh I believe her alright.  She’s a mermaid after all.  She would have abilities the normal human wouldn’t have.   I wanted to kick myself for not realizing it sooner.  The seagull!  How could I have missed it?  

“I believe you, Your Majesty.  I felt you were special the moment I met you and now I know why.  But please help me understand, what has she done that has pained you so?”

“He went out in the sea beyond the wall with her,” Ariel hissed sharply, not even bothering to hide her anger.  “It’s dangerous for my entire family to be out there!  There’s a seawitch that’s been threatening my daughter and that wall is the only thing that’s protected us for the last twelve years.  She’s convinced him that it should be taken down without even thought of Melody’s safety.” 

Ariel went on to relate how Elsa had somehow seduced her husband that he had admitted wanting Elsa over her and told her so to her face.  I fought the urge to roll my eyes.  How stupid could King Eric be!  He lusts after another woman then tells his wife about it?  What was he thinking?! 

Ariel then proceeded to call Elsa quite a number of awful names that I couldn’t help but flinch knowing my queen wasn’t anything like that at all.  However, I said nothing and just let Tastris Queen vent out her feelings.  Upsetting her at this point might spell disaster for my men’s safety, especially since Ariel was already half threatening to send her father against Elsa.  I knew then that taking down the wall and an alliance with King Triton was now next to impossible and I only had myself to blame for failing to distract Ariel.   I had to calm her somehow and get her to provide us provisions to get us back into the fight.

“You don’t have to ask your father to deal with her, Your Majesty,” I said when she finally stopped her rant.  “I’ll speak to her and I’m sure I can convince her to return to the Alexandra tonight where she won’t bother you and your family.”

“I don’t just want her out of this castle.  I want her to leave Tastris completely!” declared Ariel.

That was a problem.  Elsa was the queen and none of our men, injured or not, would consent to having her leave their protection while they stayed here.   The honor in Arendelle’s sailors would never allow her to go away alone.   Even if I did convince the rest of our men for her to leave with one ship from Tastris while the rest of the fleet stayed, where would she go?    It was dangerous to go out into open waters with one fleet, much less with one ship.  I personally would never allow her to be left open to attack.  I had a duty to protect her as a man serving in her navy.   Losing her and her abilities would put Arendelle in a worse position than we already were.

However, Ariel was demanding for an answer and I knew that if I hesitated to say something that would please her, it can set her off again.  I had to avoid that at all costs.  I still need her to provide us with supplies.

I heaved a sigh.  “I assure you she will leave this castle and return to the Alexandra tonight but with your permission, Your Majesty, please allow her to stay for a while longer until a crew is able to depart with her.”

Her face scrunched with annoyance and I knew the answer was no.

“Please, I beg you Your Majesty.  Half of our ships are still damaged and most of the crew that can take her away is still injured.  We have no food, no provisions, no ammunition, no means to repair our ships or to defend ourselves if Weselton attacks us.”

She seethed audibly but finally looked at me.  “One month, no longer.  You can have everything you need to repair your ships and stock up on provisions.  I will ask my Daddy to provide money if you need it but I want her gone by then, never to return.     During the month, she will not set foot on this castle or to have any contact with Melody or my husband.”

“I understand, Your Majesty.  It shall be done,” I replied as I bowed before her and kissed her hand once more.   It was not the ideal scenario but I counted this as a blessing.   I bought us time and supplies at least.  “Thank you.  My men and I are grateful for your generosity.”

She nodded and I politely took my leave.  I slowly walked back up the stairs and into the hall, my head heavy with anxiety.  

What was I supposed to tell Elsa now or the rest of my men?  I had one job, just one: distract a silly woman and make sure she doesn’t know her husband was with Elsa and I failed to do it.  For that failure, it’s Elsa and the rest of Arendelle who was to pay the price.  In a month’s time, we may have our ships up and running but we will be playing cat and mouse with Weselton again.  Maybe our fleet can hold off theirs for another three months if we were lucky.  But what if the war goes on longer?  Even the supplies Ariel can provide won’t be able to last long and not even Corona’s aid can sustain us indefinitely.  The more devastating consequence would be Arendelle itself.  Winter will set in soon enough and without any incoming goods due to the siege, how long will they survive?  I shuddered to think how my people would eventually succumb to starvation in the winter months if I couldn’t liberate them in time.  And it would be worst if the pirates holding them prisoner breach Elsa’s ice wall.

I paused in the middle of the long hallway to take in a breath as the faces of the people I cared about back home came to me.  The common folk that had been a part of my life since I returned for the second time to Arendelle almost a decade ago crowded around my thoughts.  They accepted me even if I was once a criminal.  They made my life bearable and gave me a reason to live again after I already buried all hopes of happiness with a little girl that gave me one last gift of a home before her life was taken.   I cannot let more people die in Arendelle the same way Isabel did, even if I had to kill every Weseltonian in this earth.

Kill the Weseltonians.  

I suddenly pictured the pirates that were to savage my people dying instead, freezing behind a wall similar to the one Elsa put up in Arendelle.   All at once the picture became clearer:

Icebergs sinking the entire Weselton fleet.

A wall surrounding Weselton itself.

Their people freezing in a sudden winter.

Why didn’t I think of this before?  Why do I need the help of the Sea King when I had the Queen of Ice by my side?  All it takes is to set her powers on the right target.

I knew why as the cold rush of dread hit me when the picture in my head changed from savages getting their just punishment to innocent civilians freezing to death.  I shook my head to shut the mental images away.  This is war.  They die or we die.  There was no other choice.  I had to do this.

How to get Elsa to Weselton?  That was quite obvious.  We couldn’t go directly through sea, traversing by land through the Southern Isles would be safer.   Just a small group would be enough and we need to keep it low key.  I would be the one to take her there myself as I was the only one with the knowledge of the geography.    I made a mental computation of the number of days it will take to do the journey and realized it could work.  The rest of the fleet will remain in Tastris, recuperating and getting ready for one final attack.  It will be difficult to convince the rest of our navy to allow Elsa to journey ahead but I think I can make them see reason in this. The more challenging problem was Elsa herself.  How do I get her to agree to commit mass murder to save her people?

“Captain Westergard?”

I looked up and saw Lady Anja heading my way, her shoulders drooped.  I can sense her apprehension over our situation from her posture alone.  “Queen Elsa is calling for a meeting of all the Captains tonight at the east drawing room.  She’d like to have a word with you before that.”

I nodded and we began walking silently together. 

“It’s alright we’re safe for now,” I reassured her.  “I’ve spoken to Queen Ariel, we have a month to stay.”

She let out a breath of relief and openly sobbed.  “Oh thank the Lord!  I was so worried we would have to go tonight… so many of our men injured… I can’t bear it if any more of them die…”

I patted her back as a gesture of comfort.  I understood her anxiety.  In the last four days, this teenage girl had worked tireless beside Elsa and our surgeons to help nurse the wounded.  She had seen probably more injuries than any girl her age ought to.  She had helped stitch open wounds, applied torniquets, changed bandages and comforted those in pain all without ever feeling ill or fainting at the sight of blood like Elsa’s other handmaidens.  She had even witnessed one sailor die before her while she held his hand and penned his final words in a letter to his family.  As brave as she had been, I knew what she had witnessed was already taking its toll on her emotionally as do most of my men in the fleet. 

“I’ll be fine, Sir,” she said after a moment.  She wiped her eyes and was immediately calm.  “Queen Elsa will be pleased to hear the news.”

“Is Her Majesty alright?” I asked.  I was worried on how Elsa fared after that embarrassing episode and I was sure she would feel even more the pressure of keeping our men safe.

“She bore it admirably well,” Lady Anja replied before her expression darkened.  “She didn’t deserve to be treated that way.  That Queen Ariel is just rude.  I don’t know who she think she is.  Her father may be the king of the sea but that’s no excuse not to have any manners.”

“We’ll have to tread carefully around her,” I warned as we reached a fork in the hallway where we needed to part.   “We are still only her guests.  We keep our heads down and try not to displease her or any of her people.  Go tell the others and assure them for now.”

She gave one last bow and left me to proceed alone to the drawing room.  Kai promptly answered the door on a single knock.    Elsa stood by the fire of the drawing room.  She appeared composed but the moment I mentioned that I spoke to Ariel her breath hitched and I felt the temperature in the room immediately drop.

“I begged her for mercy for the sake of our wounded men.  She’s allowed us to stay for a month, but no more than that.”

She covered her mouth with a hand to stifle a cry of relief.  A single tear fell down her cheek and became a tiny crystal of ice once it left contact with her chin.  It tinkled softly upon breaking on the marble floor.  The sound was so soft I barely heard it but it rang in my ears like it was a shrill scream.  I could have prevented her anxiety and the rest of our people, if only I paid attention to that blasted bird!

“She also agreed to still provide us with provisions, ammunition.  Everything King Eric promised us before on the condition…”  I faltered.  Why was it so hard to say this to her?

“On what condition?” she asked fearfully.

I couldn’t bear to see how she would take it.  “That you keep away from her husband and her daughter.”

A long pause and then she spoke steadily, her tone betraying nothing of the humiliation she felt.  “I understand.  Thank you for speaking to her.  I shall stay at the Alexandra tonight and for the rest of our time here.”

Thank goodness she was perceptive enough to understand the rest of Ariel’s conditions without me needing to say it.   And I was even more grateful for the arrival of the rest of the Captains that ended our awkward encounter. 

I quickly put the Captains up to speed.  Despite the relief over the immediate problem, we still had the rest of the war to contend with.  It didn’t take long before they were all arguing on what to do next.  It became so heated that it took Elsa shooting the ceiling with iceworks to get them to stop and listen.

“We are not surrendering!” she shouted impressively.  “Not while I have breath left in my body.  I will not have Arendelle become another Glowerhaven.”

The thought of Glowerhaven gave me an even grimmer reason to fear.  I remembered the first time I met Constanza when she was ruling for less than a year as Glowerhaven’s puppet queen.  She was five months pregnant then, but the bump in her belly was not the only thing she was trying to hide.  The purple splotches on her neck and arms revealed the abuse she was receiving from her husband, even if she was already carrying his child.  If Arendelle falls I knew Elsa would end up like Constanza: married off to a Weselton lord who would most likely rape and beat her into submission.  I cannot allow that to happen to this gentle and compassionate woman.

“We fight back.  We take the offense and turn the tables on them!” I said vehemently when one captain dared to ask what to do.  I went on to explain my strategy to them until I revealed the first the crucial element of the plan: Elsa will need to travel with me and a small group of men through the Southern Isles and into the Weselton coast to implant her iceberg traps for the Weselton fleet.  Her eyes immediately betrayed her mistrust and she gave no assent that she agreed to it.

“You don’t have to make the decision now, Your Majesty.  Think about it.  Just let me finish the outline of the plan.”  She gave no response and so I continued, praying hard that the she would take the next part well.

“Sounds like a good plan,” Captain Bjorn commented when I had finished the attack formation that will lead the enemy fleet to the icebergs.  “Except for one problem.  How can we be sure the Weselton fleet will go back near their coast?  They can be out in the open sea hunting us down.  And even if we destroy their fleet, we can’t go up against an armed populace in their land.”

“Oh we won’t have to and that fleet will go back,” I said steadily as I eyed Elsa for her reaction.  “Because their country will be under siege.”

“Under siege? How?” Captain Jarle asked.

Here it goes.  It will all depend on how Elsa takes it.  “Well that’s because three days before we attack at sea, the Queen will build another wall of ice that will enclose the entire Weselton coast.  It will not only send their fleet scampering to protect their land but it will also keep them from sending out reinforcements to their fleet.  In addition, it will sow confusion inside their city.    Even if we defeat the fleet outside, the wall will remain.   A sudden icy winter will set in the middle of summer when they have no stores—”

“And we’ll starve the population until they surrender,” Elsa said with a chilling stare at me.   I didn’t have to explain it.  She understood the plan as plain as day: mass murder by the hundreds with one winter storm that could end the war.

The other captains were soon applauding me for the plan but none of their opinions mattered.  Only Elsa’s did and she made it known with one word:

“No.”

All the other Captains were quick to defend my plan and were urging her to go with it.  However, she continued to oppose until she walked out of the drawing room completely. The moment she did, all the Captains and even Kai turned to me, asking me to intercede with Elsa to push through with this plan.  “I’ll talk to her,” I said.

The moment the drawing room door closed behind me, I was struck with the realization that I had the support of all the captains of the fleet.  If I couldn’t convince Elsa to do this willingly with me, then I can get the support of her Captains, simply take over and force her. 

It was treason against her all over again!

I swallowed the bile rising in my throat at the thought as I focused instead on recalling the faces of the Arendellians left back home and those of my men in the fleet that now lie wounded.   She will never forgive me if I do this but what choice do I have?

I found her in the garden on the roof of one of the outer barbicans that overlooked the sea.  She had her back to me and I was about to call out to her when she startled me with a question uttered with almost calm indifference.

“Why did you save my life?  You could have let that pirate kill me.”

I barely spoke two words in reply when she spoke again but this time her tone was sharply cold and dangerous.  “Why it’s a ridiculous question, isn’t it?  We both know exactly why.”

I felt the chill in the air but I stood before her steadily.  I needed to calm her, just like I calmed Ariel.  “Queen Elsa, if I may—” 

“Call me Elsa, Hans.  I think the formalities ought to end when we’re alone.”  She maybe offering me to use her first name but it was definitely not a sign of friendship or any closer relations between us.  It was her way of stripping off the mask of formality I kept around her, like she was trying to unmask my intentions.  “Let’s be honest with each other.  You saved me because I was a weapon you needed.”

I realized she was not the kind of woman that can simply be cajoled like Ariel through flattery.  She was far too brilliant for that.  While it was true that I saved her because I feel somehow indebted to her for giving me another chance in Arendelle, I also didn’t want her harmed because she was a valuable asset needed for the safety and survival of Arendelle’s people.  So yes, I did save her for my own selfish reasons.

“You’re quite right, Elsa.  I do need you.  I’m not going to lie to you.  I’ve never lied to you before and I’m not going to start now.”  I meant it.  I respected her too much to even think of deceiving her.   “So yes, I saved your life because I need you.  I’m asking now—begging if need be—to help me save Arendelle from Weselton.”

“Why do you even care?  Arendelle is my kingdom.  They’re my people, not yours.”

Of all the things she could have said to me that was the one thing I never expected and it hurt.  I couldn’t stop the edge in my voice when I shot back at her.  “They’re just as mine as they are yours.”

“What are you talking about?”

She really didn’t understand at all.  I tried to laugh it off to make light of the situation and to ease the anger coursing through me but the laugh just came out sounding more of a mockery.  I finally gave up trying to hide it.  She did say she wanted to be honest so here it is in all its ugliness:

“You still don’t get it, do you?  I am a man without a country, Elsa.  After I was stripped of my title, my citizenship to the Southern Isles and even my very blood relations, I had nothing left.  You can’t imagine how that feels.  All my life I’ve tried to grasp at a place to belong to and suddenly even the country I was born in didn’t want me.”

Her dress suddenly turned from light blue to pure white and I heard the chink of ice before I saw it forming from the hem of her dress and began spreading around her feet.   Her eyes seemed to crystalize as she retorted:   “You deserved it.  You tried to take away something that wasn’t yours and tried to destroy our lives in the process.”

It started snowing above my head while ice continued to spread on the garden, covering the flowers with a blanket of frost.  Yet, I didn’t fear her at all.  She can freeze me if she wanted.   I’m not backing down.  I had to make her see it my way.   “I don’t expect you to understand.  You never had to fight for something you didn’t have.  You’re the heir, just like my oldest brother.  You take for granted things that were given by virtue of being first born. I wasn’t so lucky.  And when I got a second chance in Arendelle, I grabbed it.  And you know what I found out?”

“That you had another chance at power?”

“Quite the opposite,” I replied.   “It didn’t even matter to me that I wasn’t a prince anymore.  As a common soldier I was needed, I was accepted.  I felt like I had a home for the first time in my life in Arendelle.  I know it’s hard for you to believe and I don’t blame you.  You have no reason to trust me.  But you don’t need to, to know I’m on your side.”

“And why is that?”

“What could I possibly gain by betraying you?  No other country will take me.  I’m already branded as a regicide across the region.  My brother Sigurd made sure of that.  For the last eight years since I came back to your shores I’ve done nothing but try to build my life back and make it mean something. Everything I have is in Arendelle.  If it loses this war, I lose everything.  Those soldiers in there are not just my crewmates.   They’re my brothers like my real brothers were never to me.  The citizens of Arendelle are all the family I will ever have.   I would do anything to keep them safe.”

She was silent for a long time and slowly the ice receded and disappeared completely.  Was I getting to her?  Could she possibly understand what I felt for the people of Arendelle?  The thought of my friends back home was enough to make my throat dry and it took an effort to speak again.   

“I’m asking you again.  Help me do this Elsa, please.”

“By murdering possibly hundreds of innocent civilians? I can’t.”

How do I make her see it?  She has to know.  It’s them or us and I can’t give up on us.  “We are at war.  Weselton will not hesitate to strike at our own civilians back home once they breach your wall.  We need to act soon.   We have an opportunity now—and it’s most likely not going to come our way again.  This is the only way.”

She said nothing and walked away towards the railing at the edge of the garden.  She stared silently for a long time out at the sea that I was almost startled when she spoke again.  

“You once told me not to be a monster that other people fear I am.  Now you’re asking me to be a monster.”

The words I spoke to her sixteen years ago in her ice castle came to me as clear as the day I said them.  It was a different situation then, I reasoned.  I stopped her from killing two men that tried to harm her.  Now I’m asking her to kill a nation so they can stop harming our nation.  Killing the Weseltonians is self-defense.  We are protecting our own.   I just need to keep telling myself that.

“I’m not asking you to be a monster.  I’m asking you to be a mother.  A mother who will protect her people at all costs.”

“Even if it means killing other mothers’ children?”  She knows how to put it into perspective of mercy, but I have to keep her in mine.

“A she-wolf will not hesitate to kill a nest of little birds to feed her cubs.  It’s the law of survival.”

“We’re not animals, Hans.  Certainly we’re more civilized than that.”

“Are we really?” I paused as I felt the overwhelming desperation sink in.  She has to see this even if I have to frighten her into it.  I slowly placed my hands on her sleeves and I whispered menacingly into her ear.  “Elsa, would it be more civilized for us to let our people die if we let ourselves lose this war by not acting on the way we can save them?”

She gave no answer.  If she was going to be stubborn then I had to do this and my life be damned!

“Elsa, if this is something that your conscience cannot take then I will gladly absolve you from it.  It’s my plan and I take full responsibility for any deaths.”

She faced me, startled, her voice shaking with indignation.  “You cannot absolve me.  I will be the one to do it.”

And so it comes to this.  There was no backing out now.   “You can just be my weapon, Elsa.  A weapon bears no guilt to what it kills.  It’s the man that pulls the trigger who does.   I can be that man if I have to be.”

If she was frightened, she showed no indication of it.  Instead, she faced me with an even greater fury that I can see her blue irises crystallizing in the moonlight, yet her voice still remained eerily calm.   “What you’re suggesting is treason.  I could have you executed.”

“Then execute me,” I dared her before I admitted to her the whole truth of what I stood to lose.   “I’ll even surrender to you once this is all over.  I’d gladly forfeit my life if I can secure the safety of Arendelle. I’m already a murderer, Elsa.  I’ve killed before and I won’t hesitate to kill again—even civilians if I need to.  There’s no salvation for me.  I’ve known that all along.  I will sell even my soul to protect the ones I love.”

She pulled away as if she was scalded, but she held my gaze and I can see the glassiness of her eyes as she searched mine.  I was startled when I felt her hand touch at my fingertips.  It was the first time I ever touched her bare skin since the night I brought her down unconscious from her ice palace.  The contact sent tingles all over me, enveloping me with a sudden pleasant warmth.

“I don’t want your life or the sacrifice of your soul Hans.  I’ll do it willingly with you.”

If the heat from her hand was a comfort, her words were like a balm poured into a wound constantly in pain.  I knelt before her and kissed her hand as I cried with relief.  Arendelle could be saved!

“My Queen, my savior,” I whispered as I moved from her hand to kiss the hem of her dress, now completely thawed but slightly damp from the ice.  I felt a droplet of water hit my head.  I looked up to see that Elsa was crying.  She turned once more towards the sea.  I dared not follow after her for I understood her need for some distance.  This was an enormous sacrifice she was making and for that I silently swore an oath I would give my life to protect her in this mission.   

“Hans?” she asked after a long time.  Her back remained in front of me so I couldn’t really see her face.

“Yes, Elsa?”

“I’ll do this as I said.  But if there was another way… some other way… or someone else that could help us, I want to exhaust all means…”

Some other way?  Someone else?  Well King Triton was out and King Eric obviously didn’t have a navy to support us.  So who else can we turn to?

Someone who also stands to lose if we don’t stop Weselton!  Those some ones are not exactly in short supply in this region but I haven’t the faintest idea how to get the other nations in this region on our side.  I have to think about this for a moment and in the meantime I didn’t want to get Elsa’s hopes up until I can have a solid alternative plan.

“Elsa, if there was another way we that don’t have to do this, we should consider it.  I assure you, I will give it a lot of thought tonight.  But right now, we need to make preparations to execute this plan.    We don’t have a lot of time.”

She nodded and faced me without meeting my eyes.  “I agree.  Let’s tell the other Captains then.”

She steadily walked before me, confident and graceful as she had always been.  Yet I couldn’t help but feel apprehensive with the flecks of snow she left behind with each steady footfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t resist rewriting the same encounter between Hans and Elsa in Chapter 13 from Hans’ POV. It was one of those scenes that were just at the heart of The Queen’s Admiral and one that truly gave a glimpse of Hans’ motives and the strength of his love for the people that accepted him. It was also a nice way to show the difference between Elsa’s and Ariel’s reaction to him.


	10. Cleopatra

**_Eric_ **

Cold.                                                                                                     

I had never been this cold in my life.  Each kiss from Elsa felt like she was taking away every inch of warmth in my body.  Yet, I held on to her with an almost irrational glee.    How ironic that I imagined myself becoming an ice statue in her embrace yet I felt that by being so she was setting me free.

I could see a wonderful life ahead of me, one filled with adventure and new promises with her by my side.  I no longer cared for my troubles with my wife or my kingdom.  They were all in the past.  I want to forget everything and just leave.  After tonight, we could just take Melody and a boat to a place where no one knows us.  I didn’t care about being king of Tastris anymore.   I can be king of a ship in some far off land and she will be my queen, free from the troubles that her country puts on her shoulders.     I can chart a new future with Elsa and it will be glorious.

“Eric stop, please!”

It was the sudden loss of her touch rather than her words that startled me.  In the dark of the cabin I could see nothing but I felt her body shift away before I had time to move.  Slowly, the cold dissipated and returned to a normal temperature.  A match was struck and illuminated the room.  Elsa sat on the other edge of the bed beside a little table that held a lamp.  Even in the dim glow of the single lamp she lit, I could see her dress was fully reformed.   Her attention was focused solely on that single flickering flame, her lips trembling and her breath heaving audibly as if she was exerting a great mental effort.

“Elsa, are you alright?” I asked.

She turned slightly but refused to meet my eyes.

“I… I’ve never done this before,” she whispered.

She had never been with a man?  That was surprising.  The rumors about her had called her everything from a witch to a skillful seductress.  It wasn’t hard to believe some aspect of the latter rumor for the way she can turn my head with just a look or a smile in these last two days had me convinced she already had gained a worldly experience on affairs of the heart.  It never really occurred to me that she would be completely unfamiliar with the physical aspects of romance.  The thought of me being the one to introduce her to that gave me an undeniable thrill.  To have this opportunity to teach her this pleasure, usher her from innocence to experience of her womanhood was something that set my chest pounding with anticipation.  Surprisingly, it reminded me of the excitement of being with Ariel for the first time and the thought suddenly sent an uncomfortable feeling passing over me.  However, I was quick to dismiss the thought and focused on the untouched goddess before me instead.    I must be gentle with her.

I crawled across the bed until I was directly behind her.  I tentatively touched her shoulder.  “It’s alright, we can take this slowly,” I reassured her.   She gave no answer but I felt her shiver so I sought to calm her by pressing a soft kiss at her cheek, making her tremble once more.  “You don’t have to worry about anything Elsa, I’ll take care of everything.”

“Will you?” she whispered, her eyes still demurely averted.

“Of course, my darling.”  Another kiss and this time she remained still.  I needed to keep talking, soothe her nerves until she was comfortable enough for my caresses.  “It’s going to be the two of us, as it should be, as it was meant to be.”

“As it should be,” she repeated in such a deadpanned way I was aware she was still scared.  I allowed my fingers to stroke the left side of her face while my lips softly graced her right one. 

“You don’t have to concern about your problems anymore,” I said in between contact of my lips with her pale cheek.  “I’m here with you.”

“Yes, Oh Eric I do need you,” she replied breathlessly and it sent my heart fluttering at her encouragement. 

I moved down to kiss her neck while my fingers slowly peeled down at her sleeve to uncover her shoulder so I can kiss it once more.  “Tonight’s the beginning for us.  After tonight we’ll go.”

A shot of cold that emanated from her skin pierced my fingers like it was a blade.  It forced me to pull back.  I expected a wound, but when I stared at my hands, I realized I was completely unharmed.

“Go?” she gasped.  “What… what do you mean?”

“We can just take a ship, Elsa.  We’ll leave our troubles behind and start over,” I explained.   She stared back at me as if confused, her lips so delectably innocent that I longed to taste them again.  But I never got to.  She stood up and moved away.

“T-take a ship?  You… you don’t mean for us to leave Tastris?”

“Yes, we can Elsa.  There’s nothing for us left here,” I said.

“Nothing left?” she repeated.  She paced the room nervously for several moments before her gaze found mine again.  “What of your people?  You don’t mean to leave them behind?”

Certainly she will understand what I feel.  She and I were the same, burdened by the responsibilities thrust upon us that never end.  I heaved a sigh.  “I’m tired Elsa.  I’m tired of living each day with solving problems that never get solved.  I’m tired of being trapped here when I belong out there.”  I took her hands in mine.    “You made me realize that.  Elsa, you and I, we don’t have to choose to suffer the way we do.  We can make a life together away from all this.”

I waited for her to agree with me, perhaps even throw herself in my arms and share plans of our new life together.  Instead she pulled her hand away and stared at me with an expression of horror that became all the more evident when the walls of her cabin started frosting anew.

“How could you think that?  To even conceive of abandoning your people or if you think I would abandon mine?!”

“They’ll survive.  Grimsby or someone else will take my place and your captains would certainly find a way.  They don’t have to be your burden anymore,” I stuttered without thinking for each moment the walls around me were crackling with frost.  Fear sent tinkles down my spine as I realized the very real danger that came with her powers.   Elsa paced again as a cloud appeared above her head and began raining snowflakes all around the cabin and added to my anxiety.  Can she really bury me to death with snow if that little storm didn’t stop?

 “No!” she said vehemently.  “I will not leave!  I will never leave my people to die in this war!”  She stopped pacing and her blue eyes focused on me that I cowered back at their intensity.   “And what about Melody?  Were you planning on abandoning your daughter too?”

“We will take her with us,” I muttered feebly in my defense, but Elsa just shook her head.

“Take her away from her mother?” she asked with such bitterness that it stung.  I realized what I just said and quickly regretted it.  Was I really planning on taking Melody away from Ariel?  Despite my anger towards Ariel, Melody loved her mother.  Even I wasn’t so cruel as to make my daughter suffer like that.

Elsa turned away as if she couldn’t stand to look at me.  She faced the flame of the lamp once more, her shoulders heaving heavily with her deep breaths.  The ice on the walls and the snow around us dissipated and she remained silent for a long time but I dared not speak or approach her.

“I thought you understood,” Elsa whispered so softly that I had to make an effort to hear her.  “I thought that you would… that you could…” 

“That I could what, Elsa?” I reached for her tentatively but she just shook her head once more.

“This was a mistake, Eric.  I shouldn’t have let you come here.  If I led you on, I’m sorry.”

She was pulling away from me and I realized with an even deeper dread that I was losing her.  “Elsa, tell me how can I help?”

“Just leave, Eric, please.  I can’t be with you,” she responded desperately without even looking at me.

“I won’t leave you,” I insisted and this time she did face me but she did so with a startling fury.

“And you’ll do what, Eric?  Take me as your mistress?!  Will you risk your wife’s anger over that, or your father-in-law’s?   You may not care what happens to your people, but I care about mine!   I will not trade away their safety so I can feel better about my life!  I am already putting their lives at risk by being with you.  Arendelle has enough enemies I will not make another with King Triton!”

I couldn’t say anything or even look at her.  My face grew hot with shame.  Did I really just forget what our real situation was?   My ideas of escape from my current life suddenly became starkly clear for what they really were: pure fantasy bordering on the insane.  There was no leaving my position.  I was still married to Ariel, still a king of a country, still chained to my bonds and there was no getting out.    Elsa, on the other hand, was still a Queen with a war to deal with, one I realized I can no longer help her after I let things with Ariel go so horribly wrong.  Ariel would never consent to allow her father to ally with Elsa now and should my wife find out that I was with Elsa tonight, she might even persuade King Triton to attack the limping Arendelle fleet.

There was nothing left to do but what Elsa asked me to: leave her before things get worse.

Wordlessly, I picked up my fallen clothes and dressed as fast as I could.  Elsa neither said another word nor gave me a glance, not even when I opened the door to leave and muttered a half-hearted “I’m sorry” in her direction.

I left her ship almost in a trance but when I was about to get back on my horse, I was startled by a lone figure riding towards me.  I froze as I feared this could be anyone that can report to Ariel that I was here tonight.  I contemplated ducking into the shadows before I was recognized.  However, the rider was faster and ran his horse to stop right in front of me. The lamps from the Alexandra illuminated his face and I recognized that devious villain, Hans Westergard.   He stared at me with surprise before his expression darkened to a fierce glower.  How dare this former criminal look at me that way? 

“Your Majesty,” he said evenly though I can still sense an undertone of animosity there.  I wanted to call him on it, perhaps demand that he treat me with respect but I realize I didn’t have time.  Each minute I remained here I was more prone to exposure.  Any of Ariel’s little friends may be lurking by and could report to her.  I didn’t want to bring down any more trouble on Elsa than I have already caused. 

“Captain,” I merely replied back with a curt nod.

He said nothing but continued to stare at me with an air that indicated I had affronted him somehow.  I glared back at him but decided not to take the bait.  

I got back on my horse and rode away without looking back.  I didn’t dare turn around.  I didn’t want to think of how once again I left Elsa to her fate with her former would-be killer within proximate distance so I can return to my gilded prison.

 

***

**_Hans_ **

I walked towards the palace stables at a leisurely pace and resisted the urge to return back into the gardens.  I felt a little guilty for leaving Ariel half-drunk with a bottle of Southern Isles wine within her reach.  That foolish woman could probably get into all sorts of trouble tonight in the state she was in that I was almost sorry for her.

Almost, but not sorry enough I was going to make an effort.  I already got what I came for.  There was no need to mess it up to ease my conscience.  Besides, taking her back to her quarters like a proper gentleman might complicate things if anyone witnessed us together.  Walking the halls of the castle with a tipsy Queen of Tastris was just inviting scandal.  Elsa and my men would certainly not appreciate the added problems that would create.  So I focused ahead and simply allowed myself to enjoy this little victory.

Earlier tonight, after the council with our captains, I sought the Queen of Tastris once more and convinced her to show me the gardens in the guise of a curious visitor.   Armed with a bottle of old Southern Isles wine, several well-placed flatteries and my trusty smolder, I had her falling for my words easily.  There was nothing more vulnerable than a woman with an unfaithful husband.  Even a mermaid, I discovered, was no exception.   Ariel was so desperate for reassurance that I had no trouble getting her to confide in me her own insecurities.  Add alcohol to the mix and that woman’s guard went down so fast, it didn’t take much to lead her on towards planning a birthday party for her daughter and inviting the children of the nobility in that region.  She ate up all my suggestions without a tinge of suspicion that I had an ulterior motive in such an affair to gather representatives of the various countries in this region and convince them to ally with us against the ultimate attack on Weselton.  It was not a complete assurance of our victory and there will be a lot of work to be done to convince the other nations to side with us, but I will take these small opportunities and put them to good use.  If all goes well, we at least might have a better fighting chance.  I couldn’t wait to share the news with Elsa.

Elsa.

The thought of seeing her tonight and planning our way through this messy war gave me apprehension that altered my mood altogether.  I wondered how she is faring back on the ship.  I can bet my life, she is pacing her cabin right now, thinking of the journey we will be embarking on in a few days and the possible consequences of putting my plan into action.  I recalled her icy footsteps when she exited our conference with the Captains and it made me feel uneasy.  I had killed probably dozens of men in my life, but my murders would be nothing compared to hers if she had to wipe out Weselton’s population with her powers.  She, who had never known how it feels to take a life, would suddenly feel the loss of her humanity once she commits that heinous crime. 

It would destroy her.

I should know.   I feel less than human each time I’ve killed, and that was something I would not want anyone else to experience, least of all Elsa. 

I saddled a horse and rode off back to the Alexandra as my disturbed thoughts raged on. 

“Elsa.  I wish to God, I had the ability to take your ice powers and do this for you.  Maybe then only one of us will be a monster,” I whispered into the cold night air.  The chill that met my skin from the wind did nothing to comfort me.

The trip to the Alexandra was so swift that I soon I spied our Arendelian ships docked on the coast.  My eyes fell on the Alexandra that shone brighter than the rest from the many lamps that lit it.  I knew the watch there kept the hours as disciplined as they always did despite our moment of respite. 

From the distance, I saw a single figure step down the gangplank of Elsa’s flagship and crept towards a waiting horse that was tied to a nearby tree.   It could be any member of the crew on watch, but the way the man moved so cautiously towards his horse set my heart hammering in my chest.    

I urged my horse to move faster so I can intercept whoever it was before he can leave.  I stopped right in front of him, almost startling him by my presence.   But it was I that seemed more surprised when I recognized him.

It was King Eric with his hair tussled messily and his clothes in disarray as if he had wasted no time trying to get dressed.  A few buttons of his shirt were even left undone, exposing an ample part of his chest.  What was he doing here looking like some drunk sailor that came out of a tavern?

I stared at the Alexandra and a less than decent thought came into my head.

Elsa?

It couldn’t be.  She would never let him go so far.  He probably just came to apologize to Elsa for Ariel’s insult.  Still, I couldn’t stop myself from glowering right at this idiot who decided it was best to come to my queen so soon after his wife already threatened to throw us out if he ever made contact with Elsa again. 

“Your Majesty,” I greeted though I did so with sarcasm rising up my throat. 

He glared back at me but acknowledged me with my rank, his displeasure quite evident.  I matched his scowl with my own.  Just try me, I dare you.

He didn’t take the challenge.  Like a dog fleeing with his tail between his legs, he got on his horse and scampered away.  Good riddance.

I walked up to the Alexandra and greeted the watchman who gave me a smart salute.

“Everything alright?” I asked the young crewman.

“It’s all quiet, Sir,” he replied.  “But earlier, I felt a bit of a chill.”

“A chill?” I asked.    

“A little while ago, Sir.  When Queen Elsa went to speak to King Eric alone in her cabin.”

“He was alone with her in her cabin?” I nearly growled before I could stop myself.  Relax. They probably just spoke to each other in private.

“Yes Sir,” replied the crewman shyly.    “It was for quite a while.  She invited him to talk and I felt it turn really cold, it even snowed a little bit out here too.  I got worried for a while but I didn’t dare to go down and check and intrude on the Queen’s privacy.”

Now that was reassuring news.  I supposed Elsa gave Eric a good talking to and blew an ice storm in his direction while she was at it.  Maybe that’s the reason he looked so unkempt.  I wished I had been there to witness it.  That would be a sight that could make all of this trouble worth it.  

“You did right,” I reassured him.  “I’ll go check with the Queen.”

“Thank you Sir.”

I headed down to Elsa’s cabin and found her door opened just a crack.  I was about to knock when the sounds of soft sobbing within stopped me altogether.  I paused at her door, as a foreboding chill crept up at my skin as I recalled Eric’s appearance and his hasty departure.  Could he have hurt her?

I dismissed the ugly picture of Eric forcing himself on Elsa almost immediately.  Elsa was more than capable of warding him off physically with her ice if it came to that.  It didn’t however soothe my concern for her.  I hesitated for a moment until I realized I was not helping her in any way by letting her cry alone while I was wasting precious minutes to allow that fiend to get away.    I softly knocked at her door.  “Your Majesty?”

The sounds of sobbing receded followed by a brief period of silence.  “In a moment,” came her tentative reply.

I waited patiently for her until she opened the door.  She slipped out of her room and closed the door swiftly behind her.  However, she was not fast enough that I didn’t see past the gap of the door and noticed the rumpled bed sheets.

No!  They couldn’t have possibly…  But the signs were all there:  Eric’s disheveled and guilt-ridden appearance, the messed up bed and Elsa’s tear-stained face that she was trying so hard to hide.  The implications of that felt like someone choked my throat and I found it difficult to breathe.

“Is there something you wish to talk about, Captain?” Her formal address worried me even more.  She was trying to mask her unease with rigidness, but I can see through it just the same. 

In all my years as a mercenary, I never liked the idea of killing.  I did it because I had to survive and I felt enormous remorse each time I had to end another man’s life.   But for the first time, I looked forward to actually slitting someone’s throat open.  How dare Eric touch her and leave her in tears!  I wanted to offer to avenge her, but I knew she would not welcome such as gesture from me.  What she did with her personal life was not my business and who she slept with was certainly not something that I should concern myself unless it proved to be detrimental for my people. 

So I assumed a business-like manner with her and averted my eyes so I would not see her face.  I led her to the upper deck where we can talk in relative privacy but in a more open setting. 

“I’ve given some thought to what you said, about having an alternative plan.”

“And you have one?” Her tone was hopeful.

“Not exactly,” I replied.  “I’ve found a way for us to gain a few more allies to increase our chances of success but the plan is still essentially the same.”  I quickly told her of how we can use the excuse of a birthday party for Melody to get in touch with some of the other nations in the region who were also being threatened by Weselton.  I reassured her that Ariel had already agreed to host the party and suspected nothing about it. 

“It’s a good strategy,” she said when I finished the outline of my plan.  “We could use any additional allies we could get.”  She paused for a moment then added with a defeated sigh:  “It’s far better than mine.”

Far better than hers?  She couldn’t mean she still went on to attempt to gain an alliance with Eric’s by… No! It can’t be! She couldn’t possibly have offered him…

It was inappropriate for me to say anything but I can’t live with myself if I didn’t know and didn’t do anything to help her if she made some progress on an alternative plan, revolting though it may seem.

“Is King Eric among our allies now?” I asked cautiously, evenly. 

“He can’t help us,” she replied simply but it was the despair in her voice that made it all too clear of her deep-seated shame. 

I was horror struck anew as my suspicions were confirmed:  Elsa when faced with my proposal to end the war through mass murder desperately tried to find another solution to our war.  And she did so by choosing to be a whore than a killer of hundreds.  She offered herself like Cleopatra to a man she thought could still save her people. 

The problem was Eric was no Julius Caesar that had the will to conquer nations and the power to stave off the subjugation of Egypt by imperial Rome.  The King of Tastris, even from tonight’s appearance reminded me more of a cowering Mark Anthony after the battle of Actium.  She had given her body and her virtue to him for nothing!

Why didn’t I speak to her about my plans?  Perhaps I could have prevented it, made her see that she didn’t have to do this!  Damn it!  It was badly done! A stupid worthless move on her part!  Did she think by opening her legs to that lecherous king he would convince Ariel to let her Daddy on our side?    I wanted to shake Elsa and accuse her that she put our people at an even greater risk at this botched seduction but I realized that if I were in her shoes I would have done the same.  Wasn’t it just hours ago that I’ve also contemplated using sex to convince Ariel to side with us.   Even yesterday when I didn’t know the truth yet of Tastris’ economic and political conditions, I was already setting myself to teaching Elsa to seduce Eric for an advantage.   Men and women through the ages have sold their bodies for power and political advantage.  Elsa and I were no different.  So why do I feel that this was just so wrong?

“We don’t need him.  We have other options.” I said in a futile effort to comfort her.  If it did, she showed no indication of it.  She merely nodded and the mask of indifference was back on her face and steady voice.

“We proceed with your plan, Captain.  We stay for another three days and I trust you can set a meeting with the other nations’ representatives to meet me here at the Alexandra during Melody’s birthday party.”

“It will be done, Your Majesty.  Do you need me to negotiate for you? I know some of them.”

“No, I think they will be more open to helping us if I do it.  You, Captain will continue your work with Queen Ariel.  Remain in her confidence as much as possible and keep her busy and focused on the party.”

“Of course,” I replied.  I understood my role was to take the heat away from her by distracting Ariel.  “I won’t fail you again, I swear it.”

She remained silent and I was once again overwhelmed with remorse that all this was due to my failure but she was the one to bear the brunt of the disgrace.  I decided that inappropriate though it might be, I couldn’t leave her to suffer.

“For what it’s worth Elsa, you don’t have to be ashamed for what you did for you did it for the good of Arendelle.  I know my opinion might not mean anything to you, but I want you to know, you are an admirable and honorable Queen and nothing can change that.”

She looked up and met my gaze. A sad smile formed her lips but it didn’t reach her eyes. 

“I trust your discretion in this matter,” she said, her tone icily commanding once more.

“Fully, my Queen.  No one shall know,” I swore solemnly.

She nodded and made to dismiss me but her expression of sadness pulled at me so that I didn’t even hesitate to offer: “When this is all over and Arendelle is safe, just say the word and I can… take care of him for you.”

Fear flickered through her eyes for an instant before it morphed into glare.  “And what exactly do you plan to do Hans?  Plan an accident for him?”

Damn! I should have kept my mouth shut about this.  I really just planned to roughen Eric up, maybe rearrange his face a bit but it sounded more like I was offering to murder him.  Of course, I wouldn’t even if it is quite tempting.

“He lives, Hans.  I won’t condone him being killed,” she emphasized before she added softly but in a tone that couldn’t hide her own bitterness. “Eric will live and stay with his wife.  They deserve each other.”

I couldn’t agree with her more.  Those two can go on living their messed up married lives like the clueless children they were.  I suppose living with a wife like Ariel is punishment enough, but it didn’t make me feel any better about letting this go. 

“I’m not going to kill him,” I reassured her, which eased her scowl. 

“Maybe just throw in a punch or two.” 

And the glare was back.

“Okay, I won’t.  I promise,” I mumbled sincerely.

She shook her head and turned away again but not before I noticed a tiny but genuine smile that curved her lips for infinitesimal second. 

Just for that little smile, I will make an effort to keep that promise of not inflicting bodily harm on Eric. 

A really great effort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long hiatus. Things just got crazy with my life I haven’t had time to write. 
> 
> This chapter, as the title suggests was inspired by Egypt’s last pharaoh, Cleopatra VII. Roman history condemns Cleopatra as a vile seductress but if you really look at it from Egypt’s point-of-view, she really was a brilliant ruler in her own right and her seduction of Julius Caesar bought Egypt peace and autonomy for a few years. I like to imagine that if it weren’t for Caesar’s untimely assassination, Cleopatra could have maintained a position of power that would lead to her nation’s prosperity for years.
> 
> Elsa, though not as shrewd as Cleopatra, mirrors some of the Egyptian queen’s qualities as a female ruler fighting for survival. (Have you ever wondered why Elsa’s flagship is called the Alexandra? It’s a play on ‘Alexandria’, the capitol of Egypt at the time of Cleopatra). Unfortunately, like Cleopatra, Elsa also fails here when she chooses a weak man like Eric. I liken Eric to Mark Anthony, Cleopatra’s other lover who commits suicide after he is defeated at the battle of Actium by Caesar’s heir Octavian.


End file.
